


ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ ПРИНЦЕСС/Ы

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Henry Swan - Freeform, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. ПРИВЕТ ТЕБЕ, МАРТЫШКА!

Всё наконец закончилось. Чья то ласковая рука стирает ей пот со лба, Эмма перекатывает во рту кубик льда и открывает глаза.  
  
— Вы не хотите даже взять его на руки? — укоризненно хмурится врач.  
  
— Нет, — Эмма старается даже не смотреть на этот розовый живой комочек, что тихо кряхтит на руках у врача — она и не думала, что ребёнок будет такой крохотный.  
  
— Я читал ваше личное дело, Эмма, — говорит врач. — Я знаю через что вам пришлось пройти. Приюты, приёмные семьи… А теперь вы хотите и сыну такой же судьбы?  
  
— Я очень надеюсь, что ему повезёт больше, — Эмма хочет чтобы её голос звучал уверенней и твёрже и смотрит прямо в глаза врачу.  
  
— А если нет? Вы хотите чтобы и ваш собственный сын прошёл через все круги этого ада?  
  
Малыш тихо и жалобно хнычет. Так тоскливо и пронзительно словно понимает, что сейчас решается его судьба. Так жалобно, что Эмма не выдерживает:  
— Ладно. Давайте сюда этого маленького плаксу. Как вас зовут, доктор?  
— Генри. Генри Поллард.  
— Значит Генри… Ну что ж Генри. Теперь не жалуйся…  
  
…  
  
— Не дуйся ты так, Генри, — Эмма приглаживает сыну встрёпанную чёлку. — Ты же знаешь — я праздную свой день рождения только ради тебя. А сегодня к тому же у меня была работа. Пошли. Посидим немного в твоём любимом кафе.  
  
…  
  
На их столик упала тень. Эмма подняла глаза. Незнакомая девушка с длинными, светлыми волнистыми волосами. Эмма уже намеревается спросить кто её прислал сюда и зачем, но незнакомка не даёт Свон и слово сказать:  
— Привет, Свон. С днюхой. Лилит. Лилит Пейдж. Помнишь меня?  
— Такое не забывается…  
Лилит с любопытством разглядывает Генри:  
— А вы у нас, молодой человек?  
— Генри. Генри Свон.  
— Мой сын.  
Лилит игнорирует заметно напрягшуюся и недовольную Эмму и улыбается мальчику:  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
— Так что У ТЕБЯ случилось, Лилит? — Эмма устало трёт лоб. — Столько лет спокойной жизни без тебя…  
Лилит плюхается на стул и заказывает себе кофе.  
— Вообще то хотела поздравить старую подругу с Днём Рождения. Это во первых.  
— Спасибо. А во вторых?  
— Во вторых, у меня есть к тебе один разговор…  
— Уолш!  
  
…  
  
Эмма немного удивлена — она совсем недавно познакомилась с Уолшем и живёт он на другом конце города.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
Уолш отхлёбывает из своего стакана и спрашивает с ехидной улыбкой:  
— Ты мне не рада?  
— Рада. Прости. Просто… Ты говорил, что часто работаешь по вечерам и…  
— Вот выдался свободный…  
  
Лилит деликатно покашливает.  
— Это моя старая подруга. Лилит. Уолш Лилит. Лилит Уолш.  
  
Уолш склоняет голову в лёгком поклоне:  
— Очень приятно… Поздравляю, Эмма.  
— Спасибо. Но откуда ты…?  
— Птичка на хвосте принесла.  
  
Эмма немного сердито смотрит на сына и тот смущённо отводит глаза. Лилит прячет улыбку. Уолш вытирает пот со лба:  
— Тут как-то стало жарковато… Вам так не кажется?  
Эмма слегка встревожена:  
— Не сказала бы… С тобой всё в порядке?  
Уолш поднимается со своего стула и стоит несколько секунд держась за его спинку.  
— Мне надо… Немного подышать. Прошу меня извинить…  
  
Уолш торопливо выскакивает за дверь кафе и теперь видно как беднягу шатает, его ноги заплетаются и Уолш кулём валится на мокрый асфальт. Встревоженная Эмма, недоумевающая Лилит и Генри спешат к Уолшу на помощь.  
  
…  
  
Уолш скрючился на асфальте, его бьёт крупная дрожь и Эмма собирается кинуться к приятелю на помощь, но Лилит придерживает Свон за плечо. Пейдж говорит таким странным сдавленным голосом, что Эмма оборачивается к ней — Лилит сейчас похожа на кошку, у которой шерсть дыбом, выгнула спину и шипит, не зная ещё, что делать в следующую секунду — убегать или нападать:  
— Отойди…  
— Он… — Эмма никак не может понять, что такое с бывшей подругой — Лилит в страшной тревоге, побледнела и зрачки стали огромными.  
— Посмотри на его глаза!  
Эмма оторопела — глаза Уолша горели красным словно фонарики. Его зубы… Теперь они мало походили на человеческие. Кривые и длинные. Это были зубы дикого хищного зверя.  
— Генри, возвращайся в кафе. Быстро!  
  
Малыша не пришлось дважды упрашивать. Уолш скрёб асфальт когтями — ногтями это было назвать трудно, тщётно пытаясь подняться.  
— Проклятая ведьма! Что ты сделала со мной?!  
— Это сделала не она, а сотворил с тобой я.  
  
Высокий бородач взял Эмму и Лилит под локоток.  
— Вернёмся в кафе.  
— Но Уолш… — слабо запротестовала Эмма, удивляясь самой себе — сейчас Уолш был словно доктор Джекилл в процессе превращения в Мистера Хайда. И здравый смысл в голос вопил, что надо держаться от парня подальше — вряд ли присутствующим понравится итог трансформации.  
— Смотри! — Лилит обернулась и теперь была бледна до синевы. Такое не каждый день увидишь…  
  
На асфальте, вместо Уолша, лежало, оскалив зубы и раскинув длинные… лапы?! , более чем странное существо — мордой оно походило на гиббона, но по асфальту мёртвая, без всякого сомнения, тварь распростёрла огромные кожистые крылья похожие на крылья летучей мыши. То ли гигантская летучая собака или скорее летучая обезьяна. Но любовалась на эту неведомую тварь Эмма недолго — туша содрогнулась и осела тучей мелкой и лёгкой пыли. На асфальте остался только силуэт, который развеяло порывом ветра.  
  
Эмма даже не заметила как они все снова оказались в кафе за столиком и бородач занял место злосчастного Уолша.  
— А где дядя Уолш? — спросил у матери Генри. Он успел познакомиться с новым приятелем Эммы и они даже подружились за эту пару недель.  
— Превратился в летучую обезьяну и… улетел, — ответила мальчику Лилит. Она сама ещё не пришла в себя.  
— В летучую обезьяну? — Генри вопросительно уставился на бородача.  
— Да, — ответил тот. — Простите, что сразу не представился. Ученик Чародея. Всегда к вашим услугам, молодой человек.  
— Хм… — Лилит задумчиво посмотрела на Ученика. — Я помню, что уже где-то читала про летучих обезьян. В детстве. «Волшебник из страны Оз»! Точно!  
— Именно, — кивнул Ученик. — Они слуги и подручные Злой Ведьмы Запада. Поэтому дожёвывайте и пойдём. Мы отправляемся прямо сейчас.  
— Куда?! — Эмма стала понемногу приходить в себя.  
— В Зачарованное Королевство. Злая Ведьма уже здесь и она следила за тобой, Эмма.  
— Я не могу, — решительно помотала головой Эмма. — У меня работа. У Генри середина учебного года. Я не могу вот так…  
— Если Злая Ведьма до вас доберётся у вас ничего не будет. Ни работы, ни учёбы. Ни будущего — она вас просто уничтожит. Возьми.  
Ученик Чародея протягивает Эмме книгу.  
— Ты должна прочесть её. Ты и Генри. И Лилит.  
Эмма пролистывает книгу до середины и скептически кривится:  
— Сказки?  
— Это не сказки. Это хроника. Летопись. Всё это происходило в реальности.  
Эмма смотрит на Ученика с таким недоверием и скепсисом, что это вызывает у Лилит даже лёгкую оторопь:  
— Тебе мало красных глаз, клыков и когтей твоего приятеля и как он превратился из человека в летучую мартышку?!  
Эмма вздыхает:  
— Я всё ещё надеюсь проснуться… Разбудите меня!  
Лилит невесело улыбается:  
— К сожалению мы не спим. Это всё наяву… Пошли.


	2. МАМОЧКИ!

Эм­ма ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на­зад — две­ри, че­рез ко­торую они по­пали сю­да, в этот дом боль­ше нет. И Эм­ма не­обык­но­вен­но ос­тро по­нима­ет — всё. Ни­како­го Бос­то­на, ни­каких ве­чер­них по­сиде­лок пе­ред те­леви­зором. Толь­ко ут­ром Свон ду­мала, что ве­чером она и Ген­ри от­ме­тят её двад­ца­тивось­ми­летие в ка­фе, ко­торое приг­ля­нулось Ген­ри из-за не­обык­но­вен­но вкус­но­го ка­као и пи­рож­ных, а по­том, уло­жив сы­на спать, она уся­дет­ся пе­ред те­леви­зором, пос­та­вит лю­бимую ко­медию, по­том за­берёт­ся под плед — так и зас­нёт с пуль­том в ру­ках. У­олш мёртв, а она, Ген­ри, Ли­лит и ста­рик с име­нем-проз­ви­щем ока­зались в этом ста­ром до­ме… Эм­ма ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся вок­руг — не приб­ра­но, пыль, ка­вар­дак. Ти­пич­ная хо­лос­тяцкая бер­ло­га. С поп­равкой на Сред­не­вековье. Ска­зоч­ное. Уче­ник ви­дит как Эм­ма не­одоб­ри­тель­но смот­рит на его под­штан­ни­ки, что вы­совы­ва­ют­ся из-под бро­шен­но­го на крес­ло оде­яла, и крас­не­ет от сму­щения. Эм­ма, что­бы не силь­но сму­щать ста­рика и дать ему нем­но­го приб­рать­ся — в этом до­ме вид­но очень дав­но не при­нима­ли гос­тей, от­хо­дит к ок­ну — за пыль­ным стек­лом лес и ни­чего кро­ме ле­са. Эм­ма сгла­тыва­ет — она чувс­тву­ет со­сущую тос­ку в гру­ди и но­вый прис­туп нос­таль­гии по лю­бимо­му Бос­то­ну — ес­ли бы не всё это бе­зумие, она сто­яла бы сей­час у ок­на с чаш­кой ко­фе и смот­ре­ла бы на мер­ца­ющие ог­ни Бос­то­на. Ген­ри был бы уже одет в пи­жам­ку и го­товил­ся ко сну… Вмес­то это­го… Сам Ген­ри уже ут­кнул­ся в кни­гу. Ли­лит прис­тро­илась ря­дом.  
  
— Где мы?  
— В За­чаро­ван­ном Ко­ролевс­тве. В мо­ём до­ме, — Уче­ник пос­та­вил чай­ник на огонь и при­нял­ся со­бирать на стол. Пи­роги выг­ля­дели впол­не ап­пе­тит­но. — Я здесь жи­ву.  
— Те­бе бы сле­дова­ло най­ти хо­рошую слу­жан­ку, — хмык­ну­ла Эм­ма. — В этом до­ме яв­но не хва­та­ет жен­ской ру­ки.  
— Вам, Эм­ма, уже по­ра на­чать чи­тать кни­гу. Это жиз­ненно не­об­хо­димо — что­бы по­нять с кем и с чем при­дёт­ся иметь де­ло. Уз­нать как мож­но боль­ше об этом ми­ре.  
  
— Я не сов­сем по­нимаю, под­ру­га, как ты сов­сем этим свя­зана. Ка­кое де­ло те­бе до все­го это­го, — Эм­ма го­ворит шё­потом — Ген­ри зас­нул. Она и Ли­лит си­дят с фо­ли­ан­том на ко­ленях и в ос­новном раз­гля­дыва­ют кар­тинки и под­пи­си к ним. Эм­ма всё ещё не го­това по­верить в ре­аль­ность про­ис­хо­дяще­го. Всё это ка­жет­ся ка­ким-то стран­ным, бре­довым сном. — Спа­сибо, ко­неч­но, что по­мога­ешь, но я хо­тела бы по­нять ка­кой те­бе в этом ин­те­рес. Я не ви­дела те­бя боль­ше де­сяти лет. Ты вдруг по­яв­ля­ешь­ся и бац! Мы все чёрт зна­ет где…  
— Мы с то­бой ро­дились в этом ми­ре и по­пали в тот груд­ны­ми мла­ден­ца­ми.  
— Ты зна­ешь кто твои ро­дите­ли?  
— Толь­ко про свою мать.  
— И кто она?  
— Ма­лефи­сент.  
— Кто?!  
Ли­лит ехид­но улы­ба­ет­ся — у Эм­мы от шо­ка на ли­це со­вер­шенно дет­ское вы­раже­ние. Ма­лень­кая де­воч­ка впер­вые ус­лы­шав­шая от под­ру­ги от­ку­да де­ти бе­рут­ся… Ли­лит тер­пе­ливо пов­то­ря­ет ска­зан­ное:  
— Ма­лефи­сент. Злая ведь­ма. Од­на из Ко­ролев Зла. Уме­ет прев­ра­щать­ся в дра­кона — тут У­олт Дис­ней не сов­рал. Кста­ти, ког­да на­вес­тим мою ма­моч­ку? — спра­шива­ет Ли­лит уже у Уче­ника свис­тя­щим шё­потом.  
Тот выг­ля­дит не­ожи­дан­но сму­щён­ным и от­во­дит гла­за:  
— Те­бе она, ко­неч­но, бу­дет страш­но ра­да. А вот ме­ня она вряд ли встре­тит с рас­прос­тёрты­ми объ­яти­ями…  
— Что ты нат­во­рил? — Ли­лит не­доволь­но хму­рит­ся да и Эм­ма не сво­дит глаз с бо­рода­ча.  
— Всё есть в кни­ге, — от­зы­ва­ет­ся Уче­ник. — Проч­тё­те и уз­на­ете обо всём.  
— Вык­ру­тил­ся, — кон­ста­тиру­ет Эм­ма, но они чи­та­ют кни­гу поч­ти до ут­ра так что на сле­ду­ющий день Эм­ма и Ли­лит спят до по­луд­ня по­ка Ген­ри с Уче­ником ти­хо зав­тра­ка­ют, а по­том Уче­ник рас­ска­зыва­ет о ми­ре в ко­торый Ген­ри по­пал. Глав­ным об­ра­зом об опас­ностях, ко­торые мо­гут под­сте­регать маль­чи­ка в ле­су.  
  
…  
  
— Итак — моя ма­ма — Бе­лос­нежка. Па­па — Прек­расный Принц, — Эм­ма уз­на­ла на ри­сун­ке из кни­ги зна­комое оде­яль­це в ко­тором её и наш­ли у Пи­нок­кио на ру­ках. В ле­су — обыч­ном, не За­чаро­ван­ном.  
— Они ни­чего не пом­нят, — взды­ха­ет Уче­ник. — Бе­лос­нежка те­перь прос­то лес­ная раз­бой­ни­ца — она счи­та­ет, что про­дол­жа­ет се­мей­ное де­ло. Ди­нас­тия. Тра­диции. Ува­жение к па­мяти пред­ков. Бе­лос­нежка ду­ма­ет, что все её пред­ки бы­ли раз­бой­ни­ками с боль­шой до­роги. И, что у неё ни­ког­да не бы­ло ни му­жа ни де­тей. Дэ­вид счас­тлив со сво­ей Кэт­рин. У них не­дав­но ро­дилась дочь. Все ос­таль­ные не пом­нят о вос­ста­нии про­тив Злой Ко­роле­вы под пред­во­дитель­ством Бе­лос­нежки и кто она та­кая. Они ни­чего не пом­нят — нас­то­ящие вос­по­мина­ния бы­ли под­ме­нены фаль­ши­выми.  
— А моя ма­ма? — всту­па­ет Ли­лит в раз­го­вор. — Ма­лефи­сент. Она хоть что-ни­будь пом­нит?  
— Тём­ное Прок­ля­тие хра­нилось у неё. Она то­же всё пом­нит. Как Злая Ко­роле­ва. Как и Тём­ный маг или прос­то Тём­ный — Рум­пель­штиль­цхен. Эм­ма, ты го­вори­ла мне, что до­му не по­меша­ла бы жен­ская ру­ка, на­нять слу­жан­ку? У ме­ня бы­ла од­на. Ока­залась шпи­он­кой Тём­но­го.  
— Итак, — по­дыто­жива­ет Эм­ма. — Как пред­ска­зано — в двад­цать во­семь лет я по­яв­ля­юсь здесь, на­хожу сво­их ро­дите­лей, все­об­щее счастье и все тан­цу­ют. Я пра­виль­но по­няла?  
— В об­щих чер­тах, — важ­но ки­ва­ет Уче­ник.  
— А к мо­ей ма­ме ког­да???! — ка­нючит Ли­лит.  
— Вы дол­жны най­ти Бе­лос­нежку и убе­дить её, что она не прос­то по­томс­твен­ная лес­ная раз­бой­ни­ца и бра­конь­ер, а прин­цесса. А по­том уже мо­жете от­прав­лять­ся к Ма­лефи­сент. Или на­обо­рот. По­мощь дра­кона мо­жет ока­зать­ся по­лез­ной… Или Бе­лос­нежка, или Ма­лефи­сент… Вы­бирай­те путь и дви­гай­тесь до са­мого кон­ца.  
— Ки­нем мо­нет­ку? — ехид­но при­щури­лась Эм­ма.


	3. И МОЙ ДРАКОН СО МНОЮ!

Они провели ещё несколько дней в доме Ученика.  
— Ты говоришь, что ты Ученик Чародея — но где же твой учитель, где сам Чародей? —как-то поинтересовалась Эмма.

Ученик развёл руками:  
— Пропал. Исчез. Я не видел его уже столетия, но он передаёт мне послания, общается со мной, — перехватив настороженный взгляд Эммы, Ученик смеётся. —Не беспокойся, Эмма. Я не сумасшедший. Не страдаю шизофренией или галлюцинациями. Если ты ещё не заметила — даже не пью. Если Чародей позволит я смогу показать тебе как это происходит и ты сможешь сама поговорить с моим Учителем.

Эмма вернулась успокоенная— встреча прошла в тёплой и дружественной обстановке.

Ждали, на самом деле, Генри. Пока тот прочтёт книгу и получит ответы на миллион и сто пятьсот своих вопросов.

Почти каждое утро Эмма, поднимаясь с постели, ворчала себе под нос, что очень надеялась на то, что это был всего лишь сон, но опять приходится просыпаться в этой комнате, в этом старом доме посреди леса в ином мире, в котором, если верить Ученику, она сама когда-то родилась.

— Но я не чувствую себя здесь дома! — уже в который раз повторяла Эмма. У неё выходило даже жалобно.  
— Многие живут так годы. И даже не подозревают о иных мирах и что можно жить как-то по другому.  
— Я хочу назад, в Бостон.

Ученик ничего не отвечал на это заявление, а Эмма, после завтрака, выходила из дома и часами сидела на крыльце глядя вдаль. Скользила взглядом в небе, над верхушками деревьев. Или так пристально смотрела вглубь леса, словно ожидала, что от её пристального взгляда деревья исчезнут и она увидит любимый Бостон, залив или окажется, что она просто задремала стоя у окна.

Опять умываться ледяной водой. Чтобы принять тёплую ванну в начале приходится натаскать воды из колодца, нагреть её… Пришлось предельно быстро научиться растапливать печь и колоть дрова.

— Какая ты стала изнеженная, подруга, — ехидно комментирует Лилит, когда Эмма проходит мимо неё с ведром воды из колодца— Ученик готовит обед. —Ты же часто жила в гораздо более спартанских условиях. Спала на улице. А теперь…  
— Я и в походы ходила, — огрызается Эмма в ответ. —Была у меня такая приёмная семья — приёмный папочка был помешан на этом. Чуть из меня гёрлскаута не сделал. Но я знала, что все эти неудобства временны и когда я вернусь домой то смогу принять тёплую ванну и спать буду на кровати… Как нормальный цивилизованный человек. Но жить вот так всю жизнь — без водопровода и отопления… Выть хочется.

— Вот снимешь Тёмное Проклятие— твоя мамочка Белоснежка вернёт себе трон, станет Королевой и у тебя будет собственная спальня и пышная перина, небольшая армия слуг и следовательно ванна с тёплой водой будет — стоит только пожелать, ваше Высочество.  
— Когда я сниму это ваше Проклятие то найду способ вернуться в Бостон. Вместе с Генри. И забуду всё, вот это вот, как страшный сон.

Лилит становится совершенно серьёзной:  
— Ты всю жизнь искала своих родителей, хотела узнать почему они тебя бросили, оставили одну.

Эмма сердито фыркает:  
— Теперь я всё знаю. Спасали своё драгоценное Королевство. И выкинули меня в иной мир со вчерашней деревяшкой в качестве няньки, который тоже меня бросил. Одну. Беспомощного грудного младенца.  
— И чем бы ты занималась сейчас если бы осталась с матерью в этом мире?  
— Грабила бы купцов и отбирала бы у малышни конфеты. Может быть давно была бы замужем за каким-нибудь содержателем «малины» или притона.

Повисло тяжёлое молчание, которое вскоре было нарушено звонким голосом Генри, который рассказывал взахлёб о чём то Ученику и басом бородача. Хозяин дома нёс большую вязанку хвороста.  
— А Генри вполне доволен жизнью. Хотя он родился в другом мире… И совершенно городской мальчик. Ты с ним в походы не ходила, подруга?  
Эмма отрицательно мотает головой. Она была бы рада так легко всё принять — магия, иные миры, её мама Белоснежка. Но это было как снова, сызнова пойти в школу, вернуться в детство. Признать, что ты, взрослая, почти тридцатилетняя тётка ничего не знаешь о мироустройстве. Снова в школу? Нет, большое спасибо. Больше не хочется.

Для Генри всё происходящее пока походило на весёлую игру. Он был в полном восторге— то, что случилось было настоящим приключением! Его мама оказалась дочерью Белоснежки, самой настоящей сказочной принцессой и Спасителем, её подруга Лилит дочерью ведьмы и наполовину драконом. В Королевстве правила Злая Королева, которая была могущественной колдуньей. Огры, гномы, тролли, ведьмы… Генри не страдал, ну почти не страдал, без телевизора, привычных бытовых удобств, компьютера и прочих любимых электронных игрушек— истории, что рассказывал Ученик, были много лучше сказок, которые так любил Генри, когда был совсем маленьким— потому что всё это когда-то было, происходило в реальности, а не было кем-то придумано.

Наконец, книга была прочитана от корки до корки, запасы были собраны и уложены — из Бостона запасливый Ученик прихватил пару вместительных рюкзаков. И даже Генри иссяк— у него перестали возникать новые вопросы каждые пять минут. Теперь только раз в полчаса. Лилит и Генри сразу согласились переодеться чтобы не выделяться на фоне местных жителей и сойти за своих на первое время— в отличии от Эммы, которая наотрез отказалась расстаться с любимой красной кожаной курткой и сменить джинсы на длинную юбку.

— Я ношу эту куртку в память о женщине, которая погибла из-за моего глупого упрямства. И оказалась единственным в мире человеком, который мне поверил и искренне пыталась помочь. И джинсы удобней и практичней в лесу чем платье, которое будет цепляться за каждый сучок и рваться.

Они вышли из гостеприимного дома Ученика ранним утром— Эмма взяла на себя роль штурмана и сверялась по карте, которую дал им Ученик.  
— А твоя мама тут очень популярна, — Лилит приостановилась у дерева и что-то внимательно разглядывала.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? —нахмурилась Эмма и подошла к подруге и Генри, который тоже с любопытством разглядывал листок прибитый к дереву.  
— За информацию о ней, её местонахождении предлагают тысячу монет, а за её голову пять тысяч золотых.  
Стрела воткнулась в листок — точно в лоб нарисованной разбойницы. Лилит резко, одним прыжком, развернулась:  
— У нас гости…

Впереди вышагивал высокий крепкий мужчина в латах и шлеме с луком на плече. Эмма попыталась вспомнить попадалась ли ей эта рожа со следами бурно проведённой ночи в книге и Лилит пришла на помощь.  
— Шериф Ноттингема. Тот, что гонялся за Робиным Хохолком.  
— Точно.

Сзади топталось с десяток кряжистых мужичков— явно из местных крестьян. Из оружия, в основном, луки, но у некоторых за пояс были ещё заткнуты кинжалы, а двое вооружены мечами— судя по выправке и старым, изрядно побитым ржавчиной и временем, доспехам это были бывшие солдаты.

— Кто вы такие? —шериф теперь держал лук наготове. Стрела ходило из стороны в сторону— руки у шерифа дрожали, но не от страха. Эмма похлопала рукой по куртке — кобура была на месте, а в кармане рюкзака лежала пара запасных обойм. Лилит крепко сжала Генри плечо и тихо шепнула: «Молчи!»

— Вы из людей этой разбойницы, Белоснежки или пришлые охотники за головами и тоже надеетесь получить награду? Если вы думаете, что найдёте её раньше нас — у вас мало шансов. Я хорошо знаю здешние места. Каждый куст.  
— Белоснежка моя бабушка! —не выдержал Генри. Эмма мысленно выругалась: «Просили же тебя!»  
Повисла пауза и Эмма потихоньку отвела полу куртки в сторону и положила руку на кобуру, когда один из крестьян загоготал:  
— Бабушка?! Если она твоя бабушка, малец, то я тогда придворная дама нашей Королевы! Сколько ей было, когда она стала твоей бабушкой? Лет пять?  
Мужики загалдели, кто-то из них тоже заржал в голос.

— Тихо! —рявкнул шериф. Судя по помятой роже и красным глазам он страдал от тяжёлого похмелья и уже не первый день. — Бабушка она или дедушка — я вынужден доставить вас в деревню и оставить под строгой охраной. До выяснения обстоятельств.

Оба меченосца мигом посуровели и направились к Эмме, Генри и Лилит. «Пацан, ну кто тебя за язык то тянул?!» Эмма не знала, что теперь делать— она не собиралась никого убивать. Даже похмельного шерифа. А значит она окажется в камере где будет ждать своей участи. Никакого «Мы предоставим вам адвоката» тут нет. Да и вряд ли в этой дыре она сможет найти приличного адвоката. Если они тут вообще водятся. Лилит болезненно скрипнула зубами. Генри подбежал к матери и обхватил её за талию. Мальчик понял, что только что сморозил глупость и навлёк на всех неприятности. Но оба меченосца и их шеф внезапно остановились. Эмма обернулась к подруге.

— Лилит, что с тобой?!

Лилит скрючило вдвое. Она подняла голову. Глаза стали огромными, какого-то пронзительно зелёного цвета, зрачки встали вертикально.  
— Своооон!!!

Эмма сразу поняла, ЧТО сейчас произойдёт. Наиболее сообразительные из мужиков тоже — кто-то уже сталкивался на узкой дорожке с драконом?. Поэтому спасались они все вместе и Эмма даже обогнала нескольких парней. Шериф, на свою беду, оказался самым тупым из охотников на Белоснежку… У Эммы за спиной раздался тяжёлый надсадный рёв— как будто гигантский грузовик пытался забраться в гору. В затылок дохнуло невыносимым жаром и Эмма, пробежав ещё несколько метров, только тогда позволила себе остановиться и оглянулась.

— Ух ты! —прокомментировал Генри.

— Хороший шериф — хорошо прожаренный шериф, — сделала глубокомысленное замечание Эмма. Она удивилась самой себе— как-то не падалось в обморок. Хотя зрелище того стоило— из-под забрала тянулся дымок, что-то нехорошо булькало и скворчало внутри лат. Гигантский дракон в которого обратилась Лилит смотрел на Эмму со слегка виноватым выражением на морде.  
— Ты не могла бы… открутить назад, подруга?

Туша дракона окуталась дымом и месте, где только что грозно рычал дракон, буквально через несколько секунд, появилась Лилит.

— То, что ты настоящая дочь Малефисент, подтверждено опытным путём, — сделала научное заключение Эмма. — Кстати, ты не помнишь в чей рюкзак Ученик положил пирожки для нас — в твой или мой?

— Ты что, проголодалась? — удивлённо приподняла брови Лилит.

— Ну запах жареного мяса обычно пробуждает у меня аппетит… — рассеянно пожала Эмма плечами.

— Ну ты даёшь, подруга!

Эмма выбрала себе пирожок с мясом. Как и Генри. Лилит, посмотрев на этих двоих как на законченных каннибалов, предпочла яблочный тарт. Уцелевшие после встречи с начинающим драконом, мужички, досрочно вернувшись с охоты, быстро оповестили деревню о случившемся. Так что троица шла по абсолютно безлюдной улице и в почти полной тишине — местные жители разбегались, торопливо захлопывались окна и двери, даже птицы примолкли. Только на окраине деревни было шумно— классическое: возвращается муж из командировки, то есть с охоты на Белоснежек, а дома… Любовник жены воспользовался моментом.  
— Простите, а вы не скажете в каком направлении замок или дом, или не знаю что…? Короче, где живёт моя матушка — Малефисент?

Все — любовник, жена, уличённая в измене и обманутый муж уставились на Лилит, Эмму и Генри выпученными глазами и рванули в дом. Муж-рогоносец, перед тем как запереть дверь, махнул рукой куда-то в пространство:  
— Там… она там живёт…  
— Спасибо…

Они пошли в указанном направлении, а местный Отелло, судя по воплям, который доносились из его дома, продолжил выяснять отношения с женой и её незадачливым любовником. Смеркалось…


	4. ПРИДЁТ СЕРЕНЬКИЙ ВОЛЧОК И УКУСИТ ЗА...

Лилит угрюмо молчала. Эмма была готова выть с досады — так глупо попасться! «Надо было быть внимательней — вот и сиди в дурацкой сети на высоте второго этажа!» Эмма покосилась вниз — высоковато. Генри стоял задрав голову.  
— Спрячься! Ещё не хватало чтобы и ты попался.  
Генри кивнул и исчез.  
— Я такие ловушки раньше только в кино видела. И в книге — так Принц Белоснежку поймал.  
Лилит бросила сердитый взгляд на подругу и снова отвернулась.  
— Вот скажи зачем тебе понадобилось разглядывать все эти объявления о розыске Белоснежки? Мы до того таких уже с десяток видели.  
— Объявление было очень старое. Раньше предлагали 500 монет за любые сведения, которые могли помочь определить точное месторасположение её логова и 2000 золотых за голову. Потом ставки заметно повысились.  
Лилит покосилась на Эмму с иронией:  
— Это так важно?  
— Важно, что все эти объявления очень старые. Новых я не видела.  
— Это не важно. Главный вопрос заключается в том — эта ловушка установлена чтобы поймать Белоснежку или эта ловушка установлена самой Белоснежкой чтобы поймать крупного зверя вроде оленя или одной рассеянной блондинки с подругой?  
— Скоро мы об этом узнаем, — задумчиво произносит Эмма. Она первая углядела невысокую фигуру в глубине чащи, которая осторожно приближалась к ним. Серый плащ, капюшон наброшен на голову. Ослепительная вспышка на лезвие и Эмма с Лилит копошатся на земле опутанные сетью.  
— Приземление могло быть помягче, — ворчит Эмма себе под нос.  
— Кто вы обе такие? — спрашивает неизвестный или неизвестная — голос может принадлежать очень молодому пареньку или молодой женщине, а лицо Эмма разглядеть не может. — Охотитесь за Белоснежкой? Люди шерифа Ноттингема? Или вы из банды Робина Хохолка?  
— Ни то, ни другое и ни третье. Мы действительно ищем Белоснежку, но не с целью сдать её властям и получить награду.  
— А с какой же тогда? — незнакомец или незнакомка с подозрением разглядывает Лилит и Эмму. Им уже удалось выпутаться из сети и теперь они сидели на траве стараясь не делать лишних движений — неизвестный в капюшоне держал правую руку на рукояти кинжала, а за его плечом висел лук. Подругам совсем не хотелось проверить на собственной шкуре насколько быстро и метко умеет стрелять их визави.  
— Мы разыскиваем Белоснежку потому, что намереваемся вернуть ей Королевство и её трон.  
— Трон? — Эмма окончательно утвердилась в мысли, что перед ней женщина. Даже скорее очень молодая девушка. Невысокая, но крепкая. Широкие плечи и гибкая. В драке очень опасный противник. И Эмма догадывалась, кого она видит перед собой.  
— Злая Королева наложила на Зачарованное Королевство Тёмное Проклятие и Белоснежка, забыла, кто она на самом деле — дочь короля Леопольда и наследная Принцесса.  
Переговоры вела Эмма, а Лилит пока помалкивала. Незнакомка вздохнула и почесала подбородок.  
— Я не слышала чтобы в последнее время из лечебницы Джимини для скорбных духом кто-то сбежал… — задумчиво говорит незнакомка. — Я начинаю подозревать, что вижу перед собой несчастную с помутившимся рассудком, которую сопровождают до этой самой лечебницы. Вы можете не беспокоится, — лёгкий поклон в сторону Лилит. — Я не причиню вреда той, что уже и так пострадала. К которой была так жестока судьба.  
— Я не псих! — Эмма была возмущена до глубины души.  
— Я ей не гувернантка! — с не меньшим возмущением вскинулась Лилит. — Я дочь Малефисент и намерена разыскать свою маму.  
— Да? Так это ты вчера поджарила беднягу шерифа из Ноттингема?  
— Это вышло случайно… Несчастный случай… — смущённо потупилась Лилит.  
— Вы же вроде как должны быть на ножах с шерифом? — удивилась Эмма.  
— С новым так и будет, — вздохнула девушка. — Поначалу. Пока мы договоримся о цене… С прежним мы уже сговорились обо всём — когда и сколько. И где. Жили душа в душу. Он заранее предупреждал меня об облавах и часто был посредником и гарантом при заключении сделок…  
— Можешь не верить мне… нам, — Эмма решительно прервала горестные размышления юной разбойницы о превратностях судьбы и проблемах в криминальном бизнесе. Ей самой это было хорошо знакомо. — Но Белоснежка моя мать.  
— Чего?! — Белоснежка, наконец, откинула свой капюшон. Её щёку украшал старый шрам, но даже несмотря на отсутствие косметики, смуглое лицо, обветренные губы Белоснежка легко бы сошла за младшую сестру собственной дочери.  
— Из-за Тёмного Проклятия время в Королевстве остановилось, — поясняет Эмма. — А я выросла в другом мире, в иной реальности.  
Белоснежка только помотала головой и снова натянула капюшон:  
— Ладно. Разберёмся. Но вы идёте со мной.  
Эмма и Лилит молча поднялись с травы и последовали за разбойницей в тёмную глубь леса.

В пещере их всех ожидал маленький такой сюрприз. Генри. Он сам нашёл пещеру легендарной лесной разбойницы и так её приветствовал, что бесстрашная бандитка и бывшая принцесса остолбенела:  
— Привет, бабуля!  
— Нет. Вы точно слиняли от нашего добряка Джимини. Или почему-то до него так и не добрались. Он милый парень — даже слишком милый для лекаря, которому приходится иметь дело с безумцами всех мастей, но персонал своей лечебницы совершенно напрасно так распустил. То и дело встречаю в лесу кого-то из его пациентов и далеко не всегда они так тихи и безобидны как вы. Роберт Йети даже разогнал бандитов Робина Хохолка по всему лесу. Напугал ребят до усрачки.  
— Но ты действительно моя бабушка! — немного обиженно воскликнул Генри. Иногда он становился упрям до неприличия и страшно настойчив. — У меня и книга есть — там про тебя много чего понаписано.  
— Что ещё за книга? — нахмурилась Белоснежка.  
Генри сопя вытянул тяжёлый том из сумки.  
— Вот.  
Белоснежка пожимает плечами:  
— Я не уверена, что смогу прочесть эту твою книгу. За последние годы я не читала ничего кроме объявлений о собственном розыске. С такими суммами, что на полном серьёзе подумывала сдаться — чтобы получить причитающуюся награду. Типа — вот она я — Белоснежка, вот моя голова на плечах — все условия выполнены. Где мои деньги?! Но в начале я займусь обедом.  
Разбойница совершенно невозмутимо принялась свежевать кролика. Эмма сморщила нос и отвернулась. Белоснежка насмешливо фыркнула.  
— Ты гораздо больше похожа на принцессу чем я. Думаешь, что кролики так и рождаются на свет жаренными и в судке, полившись соусом и осыпавшись травами и пряностями? Кстати, как вас зовут? Сегодня явно не мой день — не задала этот вопрос сразу.  
— Эмма. Эмма Свон. И кстати я сама была разбойницей. В своём мире и сына родила в тюрьме.  
— Лилит. Лилит Пейдж. Тоже не отличалась примерным поведением.  
— Генри. А мне обязательно быть бандитом? Я ещё маленький…  
— Не обязательно, — улыбнулась Белоснежка.

После сытного обеда, Белоснежка тщательно вытирает руки о траву и принимается за чтение. Так проходит несколько часов. Эмму даже разморило, а Генри заснул.  
— Странно, — Белоснежка немного озадачена. — У меня никаких проблем с чтением и пониманием того, что я прочла. Хотя не припомню кто и когда меня учил.  
Эмма потягивается и зевает:  
— В королевском дворце, наверное. И читать и писать, — она смущённо краснеет. — Мне надо… попудрить носик.  
Белоснежка недоумённо приподнимает бровь.  
— Мне надо… много воды выпила… — у Эммы даже уши становятся малиновыми.  
Белоснежка хохочет:  
— Нет, ты точно принцесса. Говорят один придворный так и умер, бедняга. Постеснялся во время пира отойти в уборную. Все кустики в округе в Вашем полном распоряжении, Ваше Высочество.

— Хорошая собачка… хорошая собачка… — Эмма делает пару шагов назад и думает про себя: «Собачка?! Настоящий волк. Такой точно смог бы проглотить и Красную Шапочку и её Бабушку — вон какой огромный…» От шока Эмма совсем забыла про кобуру. А может просто решила, что в сказке нельзя пользоваться не магическим оружием. «Хорошо ещё, что я успела… припудрить носик, а то сейчас бы уписалась с перепугу…» Волк прыгнул вперёд и Эмма оказалась прижата тяжёлой тушей зверя к земле, оскаленная морда нависала сверху. Странно, но волк просто не давал Эмме встать и только. Поэтому она просто лежала неподвижно и не знала, что делать дальше, когда сверху их, её и волка, накрыл большой кусок ткани. Стало темно и через мгновение вместо страшного серого волка к земле Эмму прижимала девушка в красной накидке с капюшоном.  
— Собачка?! Ты серьёзно? Где ты видела таких собачек?  
— Это она от шока, — сказала другая девушка. Высокая и гибкая в незнакомой Эмме одежде. Длинные тёмные волосы, узкие глаза.  
Девушка в красном продолжала прижимать Эмму к земле и серьёзно нахмурилась:  
— Ты вообще кто и откуда?  
— Я Эмма. Эмма Свон. Дочь Белоснежки.  
— Кто?! — это было сказано хором.  
— Джимини. Я могу сбегать, — девушка заметно крепче прижала Эмму к земле.  
— Не надо никуда бежать. Я не больная!  
— Все больные так говорят, — авторитетно заметила девушка в красном. — Джимини нас предупреждал.  
— Пойдёмте к Белоснежке и там поговорим. Вы, кстати, не сказали как вас зовут.  
— Ты видно нездешняя? — спросила девушка в красном. Эмма кивнула. — Меня все знают. Меня и мою Бабушку. Я Красная Шапочка. Меня так все зовут. Руби Лукас.  
— А я Мулан, — представилась спутница Руби.

Белоснежка продемонстрировала своим старым подругам книгу.  
— Сколько тебе лет, Эмма? — спросила Мулан.  
— У женщины не принято спрашивать о возрасте, — важно ответила Эмма.  
Лилит тихо фыркнула с трудом сдерживая смех.  
— Двадцать восемь, — сдал родную мать Генри.  
— Предатель… — сердито буркнула Эмма.  
— Это ты мне в матери годишься, — качает головой Белоснежка. — Если умудрилась родить ребёнка в одиннадцать. — Но такое случается и довольно часто.  
Эмма некоторое время молчит переваривая информацию. Потом решительно поднимается с места:  
— Мне опять надо выйти.  
Эмма прихватывает аптечку и устраивается недалеко от пещеры. Волк умудрился её оцарапать.  
— Джимини… — говорит задумчиво Руби.  
— Можете нам не верить, — сердито говорит Лилит. — Но всё, что говорит Эмма, чистая правда. И завтра мы отправимся к моей матери.  
— И кто она? — интересуется Мулан.  
— Малефисент.  
— А… Шериф?  
— Несчастный случай. Он хотел загрести нас в кутузку.  
Белоснежка опять вздыхает.  
— Он думал, что вы очередные охотники за моей головой. Хотел прикрыть меня…  
— Белоснежка вас проводит до старой ведьмы. Она знает дорогу. Очень хорошо знает, — говорит Руби.  
— И ничего она не старая! — возмущается Белоснежка.  
— Ну тебе лучше знать… — улыбается Руби.


	5. ВЕДЬМЫ И ДРАКОНЫ

Ещё па­ру дней уже Му­лан и Ру­би с боль­шим ин­те­ресом шту­диро­вали кни­гу. Но собс­твен­но их ис­то­рии не пре­тер­пе­ли боль­шо­го из­ме­нения пос­ле Прок­ля­тия — Му­лан ос­та­лась тем же ро­ниным (как её обоз­ва­ла про се­бя Эм­ма), а Ру­би ос­та­лась обо­рот­нем, ко­торый ис­кал свою стаю.  
— Я по­могаю на­шей Ру­би, — улы­ба­ет­ся Му­лан. — В её по­ис­ках. И за­щищаю как мо­гу.  
— Твоя по­мощь бес­ценна, — Ру­би не от­ры­вая взгля­да от ли­ца под­ру­ги сжи­ма­ет её паль­цы в сво­ей ла­дони.  
Они так смот­рят друг на дру­га, так неж­но улы­ба­ют­ся друг дру­гу, что у Эм­мы на­чина­ют го­реть щё­ки. Ру­би чувс­тву­ет прис­таль­ный взгляд Эм­мы и нас­мешли­во улы­ба­ет­ся ей:  
— Да. Ты всё пра­виль­но по­няла. У те­бя есть ка­кие-то труд­ности с этим? С при­няти­ем по­доб­ных от­но­шений?  
Эм­ма рав­но­душ­но по­жима­ет пле­чами:  
— Не знаю как у вас тут, а в на­шем ми­ре к та­кому от­но­сят­ся впол­не тер­пи­мо. Не вез­де и не всег­да, но мне по­вез­ло жить в стра­не где на по­доб­ные от­но­шения смот­рят сквозь паль­цы. В боль­ших го­родах, а я как раз жи­ву в от­но­ситель­но боль­шом го­роде.  
— Я обо­ротень, — го­ворит Ру­би. — На ме­ня и так смот­рят ко­со — обо­рот­ни силь­ней и ум­ней обыч­ных вол­ков. По­это­му при­ходит­ся пре­дуп­реждать о… сво­их осо­бен­ностях. В пол­но­луние все си­дят по до­мам и ох­ра­ня­ют скот осо­бен­но усер­дно. Но, пос­ле то­го как я на­чала пу­тешес­тво­вать вмес­те с Му­лан, ста­ло по­лег­че.  
— Ру­би при­ходит­ся за­пирать, а мне всю ночь сто­ять на стра­же.  
— Ну не всег­да, — ве­селит­ся Ру­би. — В пер­вый ме­сяц. На са­мом де­ле я се­бя прек­расно кон­тро­лирую и в волчь­ем об­личьи. Прос­то ста­ра­юсь дер­жать­ся ночью от че­ловечь­его жилья как мож­но даль­ше.  
Эм­ма за­меча­ет, что ког­да Му­лан за­гово­рила о её и Ру­би от­но­шени­ях, та и Бе­лос­нежка пе­рег­ля­нулись со стран­ны­ми улыб­ка­ми. Слов­но Ру­би хо­тела ска­зать о чём-то, но Бе­лос­нежка поп­ро­сила её по­мал­ки­вать. Эм­ма ре­шитель­но под­ни­ма­ет­ся со сво­его мес­та:  
— Ес­ли ни у ко­го нет воз­ра­жений и мы по­кон­чи­ли с на­шим чи­татель­ским клу­бом и об­су­дили все книж­ные но­вин­ки, то от­прав­ля­ем­ся зав­тра. На­вес­тим ма­моч­ку на­шей Ли­лит, Ма­лефи­сент. По­ра бы.  
Бе­лос­нежка ки­ва­ет в знак сог­ла­сия:  
— Лад­но, «до­чур­ка». Зав­тра к по­луд­ню вы­ходим.  
— Мы от­прав­ля­ем­ся с ва­ми, — го­ворит Му­лан. — Но у гра­ницы с вла­дени­ями Ма­лефи­сент ра­зой­дём­ся.  
— До ме­ня до­ходи­ли слу­хи, что в этих мес­тах ви­дели боль­шую волчью стаю. Я дол­жна про­верить… — до­бав­ля­ет Ру­би.  
— Хо­рошо. До­гово­рились, — Бе­лос­нежка ку­та­ет­ся в плащ и зе­ва­ет.  
  
Ген­ри уже дав­но дрых без зад­них ног и Эм­ма ос­то­рож­но под­ня­ла сы­на и пе­ренес­ла его на ле­жан­ку. Ру­би и Му­лан уш­ли в глубь пе­щеры и ус­тро­ились там. Бе­лос­нежка с улыб­кой наб­лю­дала за Эм­мой, по­кури­вая труб­ку.  
— Хо­чешь ска­зать, что у ме­ня уже та­кой взрос­лый внук?  
— Да. Взрос­лый, доб­рый и ум­ный.  
— А моя Ис­тинная Лю­бовь — Принц Чар­минг?  
— Ага. Ты же чи­тала са­ма об этом в кни­ге?  
— У не­го и Кет­рин уже вто­рой ре­бёнок ско­ро ро­дит­ся. И он впол­не счас­тлив — же­на, де­ти, ко­ролев­ская ко­рона…  
— А ты?  
— Я впол­не до­воль­на тем, что имею. И чу­жого мне не на­до.  
— А я хо­чу до­мой. В Бос­тон. К нор­маль­ной, при­выч­ной жиз­ни.  
— Как я по­нимаю, ты не толь­ко дол­жна снять Прок­ля­тие с на­шего ко­ролевс­тва, но ты ещё и наш Спа­ситель.  
Эм­ма сер­ди­то фыр­ка­ет:  
— Я на это не под­пи­сыва­лась. Мне нет ни­како­го де­ла до ва­шего Ко­ролевс­тва и ва­шей драч­ки за трон. У ме­ня есть своя жизнь и ес­ли быть уж до кон­ца чес­тной я уже по­ряд­ком ус­та­ла от жиз­ни без удобств — я меч­таю о тёп­лой ван­не, ту­але­те, хо­лодиль­ни­ке, су­пер­марке­те, ве­чер­них га­зетах, мик­ро­вол­новке, га­зовой пли­те, лиф­те…  
— Я не по­няла и по­лови­ны слов, что ты толь­ко что про­из­несла, — за­меча­ет Бе­лос­нежка.  
— И не сто­ит их за­поми­нать. Это­го все­го в этом ми­ре всё рав­но нет и ни­ког­да не бы­ло. Но это всё здо­рово об­легча­ет жизнь…  
— Ка­жет­ся я по­няла те­бя. Те­бе здо­рово не хва­та­ет тво­их слуг, ко­торые ос­та­лись в том ми­ре. Ка­кое стран­ное имя — Мик­ро Вол­новка…  
Эм­ма ти­хо ржёт:  
— Мож­но ска­зать, что и слуг. Ме­хани­чес­ких слуг. Из стек­ла, ста­ли и кам­ня. Фа­ян­са.  
— Ты жи­вёшь в вол­шебном ми­ре?  
Эм­ма от­ме­ча­ет про се­бя, что у каж­до­го своё пред­став­ле­ние о вол­шебс­тве. Что счи­тать вол­шебным. Она при­вык­ла к ра­дио, те­леви­зору, компь­юте­ру и про­чим элек­трон­ным иг­рушкам, а для вы­рос­шей в ска­зоч­ной стра­не Бе­лос­нежки всё это нас­то­ящее вол­шебс­тво. А ведь­мы, дра­коны и кол­ду­ны — по­дума­ешь! Эка не­видаль!  
— Это, на са­мом де­ле, на­ука, а не ма­гия. В на­шем ми­ре нет ма­гии — кол­ду­нов, ведьм, дра­конов, вол­шебных зер­кал и за­кол­до­ван­ных прин­цев. Обо­рот­ней как Ру­би.  
Бе­лос­нежка го­ворит со­вер­шенно серь­ёз­но:  
— Ты в этом уве­рена? Ты объ­ез­ди­ла весь свой мир что­бы де­лать та­кие сме­лые ут­вер­жде­ния?  
Эм­ма толь­ко взды­ха­ет:  
— Нет. Наш мир слиш­ком ве­лик. Я и во всех угол­ках стра­ны в ко­торой жи­ву, не го­воря уже о дру­гих стра­нах, не по­быва­ла. Но ес­ли бы над Те­хасом или Да­котой кто-то уви­дел бы нас­то­яще­го дра­кона, об этом тру­били бы во всех га­зетах и по те­леви­зору.  
Бе­лос­нежка нах­му­рилась:  
— Те­ле Ви­зор? Тру­били бы? Вы так зо­вёте гла­шатая?  
— В не­кото­ром ро­де, — Эм­ма не мо­жет сдер­жать улыб­ки. — Са­мого глав­но­го и са­мого на­зой­ли­вого и гром­ко­го.  
Вско­ре Бе­лос­нежка на­чала кле­вать но­сом, а в Эм­ме за­гово­рила та­ки со­весть и обе от­пра­вились по сво­им ле­жан­кам. Эм­ма дол­го во­роча­лась под оде­ялом и ни­как не мог­ла зас­нуть. Всю ос­тавшу­юся ночь ей сни­лась ог­ромная мик­ро­вол­новка с дра­конь­ими крыль­ями и го­ловой и ван­на пол­ная тёп­лой пе­ны пу­зырь­ки ко­торой пе­рели­вались все­ми цве­тами ра­дуги.  
  
Со слад­кой па­роч­кой Ру­би и Му­лан они рас­про­щались на мос­ту — на той сто­роне уже на­чина­лись вла­дения Ма­лефи­сент. Ос­трые шпи­ли её зам­ка воз­вы­шались над уг­рю­мым и тём­ным ле­сом. Хо­зяй­ка это­го ве­личес­твен­но­го со­ору­жения встре­чала гос­тей у во­рот собс­твен­ной не­вели­кой пер­со­ной.  
— Я се­год­ня к те­бе не од­на, ми­лая, а с гос­тя­ми, — Бе­лос­нежка неж­но улы­ба­ет­ся не­высо­кой свет­ло­воло­сой жен­щи­не, ко­торая со­вер­шенно не по­ходит на гроз­ную ле­ген­дарную ведь­му Ма­лефи­сент и це­лу­ет её в гу­бы. Ма­лефи­сент лас­ко­во об­ни­ма­ет Бе­лос­нежку в от­вет. Ген­ри зас­тыл с от­кры­тым ртом, а Эм­ма всё ни­как не мо­жет по­верить, что эта ма­лень­кая и эле­ган­тная жен­щи­на спо­соб­на прев­ра­тить­ся в страш­ное чу­дище. Ли­лит выг­ля­дит нем­но­го обес­ку­ражен­ной.  
— При­вет, мам, — роб­ко го­ворит она и де­монс­три­ру­ет ро­дин­ку на за­пястье. Гла­за Ма­лефи­сент ста­новят­ся прос­то ог­ромны­ми и блес­тят от слёз.  
— Дочь?! — ведь­ма ки­да­ет­ся к Ли­лит, заг­ля­дыва­ет в гла­за, ощу­пыва­ет, рас­це­ловы­ва­ет в обе ще­ки. Бе­лос­нежка то­же выг­ля­дит рас­тро­ган­ной. А Эм­ма… Её собс­твен­ное за­пястье об­жи­га­ет рез­кая боль слов­но го­рящей си­гаре­той приж­гли. Эм­ма скри­пит зу­бами от бо­ли. Встре­вожен­ный Ген­ри под­ска­кива­ет к ма­тери:  
— Ма­ма, что с то­бой?!  
Эм­ма тя­жело ды­шит, поб­ледне­ла, пот на лбу круп­ны­ми кап­ля­ми. За­каты­ва­ет ру­кав. На ко­же прос­ту­па­ет точ­но та­кая же ро­дин­ка как и у Ли­лит. Звёз­дочка.  
— Мы с то­бой дей­стви­тель­но кров­ные сёс­тры, под­ру­га, — улы­ба­ет­ся Ли­лит.  
— Что?! Что вы обе нат­во­рили?! — Ма­лефи­сент и Бе­лос­нежка хо­ром.  
— Поб­ра­тались… То есть по­сес­три­лись. Кровью, — по­яс­ня­ет Ли­лит.  
— Что вы сде­лали? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Ма­лефи­сент.  
— Сме­шали на­шу кровь, — го­ворит Эм­ма. Ей ста­ло нем­но­го по­луч­ше, но те­перь на­чали че­сать­ся ца­рапи­ны, ко­торые ос­та­вили ког­ти Ру­би на пле­че.  
— За­чем?!  
— В знак на­шей друж­бы. А что?  
— А то, что вы и в са­мом де­ле по­род­ни­лись, — взды­ха­ет Ма­лефи­сент. — В на­шем ми­ре это серь­ёз­ный ма­гичес­кий об­ряд. Вы те­перь на­веки свя­заны. Ва­ши судь­бы. Ва­ши ма­гии.  
Ма­лефи­сент об­хо­дит вок­руг Эм­мы и не­до­уме­ва­юще хму­рит­ся:  
— Так. Тут ещё кое-что…  
— Ме­ня Ру­би оца­рапа­ла. Слу­чай­но. Но я сма­зала ца­рапи­ны й­одом…  
Ма­лефи­сент за­каты­ва­ет гла­за.  
— При­еха­ли… Это ма­гия де­воч­ка и это не прос­то ца­рапи­ны!  
— И что это зна­чит?  
Ма­лефи­сент ух­мы­ля­ет­ся:  
— Это зна­чит, что в пол­но­луние у нас бу­дут проб­ле­мы…  
— Я… — Эм­ма го­това грох­нуть­ся в об­мо­рок, но лю­бопытс­тво не да­ёт.  
— Хо­тела бы я пос­мотреть на твоё пер­вое об­ра­щение от­ку­да-ни­будь из­да­лека да не по­лучит­ся — я дол­жна при этом при­сутс­тво­вать…  
— Так я те­перь…  
— Свет­лый маг, Спа­ситель, дра­кон и обо­ротень в од­ном фла­коне. У те­бя прос­то ред­кая спо­соб­ность на­ходить прик­лю­чения на свою уп­ру­гую поп­ку… И вля­пывать­ся.  
Бе­лос­нежка смот­рит на Эм­му за­дум­чи­во скло­нив го­лову:  
— А ещё наш све­же­ис­пе­чён­ный обо­ротень ут­вер­жда­ет, что она моя дочь. И её сын Ген­ри — мой внук. Но не хо­чет к Джи­мини. В сем­надцать лет я умуд­ри­лась об­за­вес­тись в од­но­часье и до­черью и вну­ком. При этом дочь стар­ше ме­ня на один­надцать лет!  
Ма­лефи­сент толь­ко го­ловой ка­ча­ет:  
— С ва­ми не сос­ку­чишь­ся…  
— Ме­ня Эм­ма зо­вут. А сы­на Ген­ри. А дочь твою — Ли­лит.  
Ген­ри ста­вит свой рюк­зак на пол и вы­тяги­ва­ет из не­го тя­жёлый том:  
— А у ме­ня есть кни­га! Там про всех есть. И про вас то­же. И про то, что моя ма­ма дочь Бе­лос­нежки то­же.  
Ма­лефи­сент под­ни­ма­ет том и все про­ходят в за­мок.  
— Пос­мотрим… Лю­бопыт­но…


	6. ВЕДЬМЫ И ДРАКОНЫ II

— И как вы поз­на­коми­лись? Бе­лос­нежка и од­на из Ко­ролев Зла.  
  
— Я ре­шила «под­ло­мить» вла­дель­ца мес­тной дра­конь­ей фер­мы.  
  
— Дра­конь­ей фер­мы? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Эм­ма. Ей пред­став­ля­ет­ся ко­мич­ная сце­на — квох­ча­щие дра­коны вос­се­да­ющие на на­сес­тах. Кор­зи­ны пол­ные я­иц… Ей приш­лось од­нажды ра­ботать в ку­рят­ни­ке — од­на из при­ём­ных ма­маш дер­жа­ла кур. Гвалт, вонь, перья…  
  
— Ну да. Мно­гие ры­цари хо­тят пре­под­нести сво­ей Прек­расной Да­ме го­лову дра­кона в ка­чес­тве тро­фея до­быто­го в кро­вавом бою со страш­ным чу­дови­щем. Про­демонс­три­ровать ей свои от­ва­гу и доб­лесть. Но дра­коны жи­вут вы­соко в го­рах — они очень ум­ные зве­ри и быс­тро по­няли, что ни­чего хо­роше­го от близ­ко­го со­седс­тва с людь­ми им не бу­дет. И путь ту­да сам по се­бе до­лог и опа­сен — мож­но по­гиб­нуть так и не встре­тив ни од­но­го дра­кона. Го­раз­до про­ще зап­ла­тить хо­рошие день­ги та­кому вот «за­вод­чи­ку», ко­торый вы­ращи­ва­ет дра­конов как кур на убой. Есть ещё ма­ги, ко­торые ис­поль­зу­ют для сво­их зе­лий дра­конью кровь, че­шую… Этот тип вы­пол­нил па­ру вы­год­ных за­казов и по­лучил за них хо­рошие день­ги. Он, на своё нес­частье, зас­тал ме­ня за «ра­ботой» и… Он прос­то не ос­та­вил мне ино­го вы­хода. Как вы­яс­ни­лось Ма­лефи­сент то­же ре­шила в эту ночь на­ведать­ся к «фер­ме­ру» и ра­зоб­рать­ся с ним. Так и по­лучи­лось, что я из­ба­вила её от лиш­них хло­пот. По­том по­мога­ла ей с мо­лодень­ки­ми дра­кона­ми, вы­хажи­вала их и по­том по­мог­ла дос­та­вить их в го­ры к соб­рать­ям. И с тех пор мы… дру­жим. Осуж­да­ешь?  
  
Эм­ма мор­щится:  
— Я же ска­зала — это не моё де­ло.  
Бе­лос­нежка ух­мы­ля­ет­ся:  
— За­бав­но, что ещё, за от­дель­ную пла­ту, «доб­лес­тно­му» ры­царю на­носят не смер­тель­ный, ко­неч­но, увечья, ра­ны и ожо­ги. Что­бы его рас­сказ выг­ля­дел прав­до­подоб­ней — яв­ля­ет­ся вот та­кой к но­гам сво­ей Прек­расной Да­мы — го­лова об­вя­зана, кровь на ру­каве. Ге­рой, блин…  
  
….  
  
Ма­лефи­сент чи­тала кни­гу быс­тро, но очень вни­матель­но. Хму­рилась, иро­нич­но хмы­кала, улы­балась ка­ким-то сво­им мыс­лям, за­читы­вала от­дель­ные мес­та Бе­лос­нежке. Эм­ма от­ме­чала про се­бя, что ве­дут се­бя под­ру­ги так слов­но уже го­ды в бра­ке, по­нима­ют друг друж­ку с по­лус­ло­ва, с од­но­го взгля­да. Бе­лос­нежка ве­дёт се­бя в зам­ке как хо­зяй­ка. Ген­ри бы­ло на­чал ску­чать, но гос­тепри­им­ные хо­зяй­ки до­ма от­ве­ли маль­чи­ка в биб­ли­оте­ку и Эм­ма с это­го вре­мени сы­на поч­ти не ви­дела — Ген­ри от­ту­да поч­ти не вы­лезал. Да­же спал в крес­ле у книж­ных шка­фов. Ли­лит то­же про­води­ла мно­го вре­мени с вновь об­ре­тён­ной ма­терью. Эм­ма же не зна­ла чем се­бя за­нять и час­то при­со­еди­нялась к сы­ну в биб­ли­оте­ке. В ти­шине был слы­шен толь­ко шо­рох пе­рево­рачи­ва­емых стра­ниц.  
  
….  
— И как ты со­бира­ешь­ся сни­мать Тём­ное Прок­ля­тие, Эм­ма? — при­мер­но че­рез не­делю стро­го спро­сила у Свон Ма­лефи­сент. То­ном эк­за­мена­тора.  
Эм­ма по­жима­ет пле­чами:  
— Я от­ку­да знаю? Это ва­ше Прок­ля­тие, а не моё.  
Ма­лефи­сент взды­ха­ет:  
— И не моё. Я по­мога­ла Тём­но­му его за­полу­чить, а от­ку­да он сам уз­нал о нём… Я и са­ма не имею пред­став­ле­ния.  
— Мо­жет тог­да спро­сим у не­го?  
— Он не от­ве­тит. А ес­ли и от­ве­тит то сов­рёт. Он са­мый лжи­вый и лу­кавый тип во всех ми­рах. И, впол­не воз­можно, что он сам до кон­ца не зна­ет как оно ра­бота­ет. И как его снять.  
— Зна­чит прос­то ждём. Оно са­мо как ни­будь…  
Ма­лефи­сент вы­нуж­де­на сог­ла­сить­ся с этим. У них прос­то нет вы­хода. Толь­ко ждать.  
— Лад­но. А по­ка зай­мём­ся тво­им обу­чени­ем…  
— Обу­чени­ем? Че­му?  
— Ты на­поло­вину дра­кон. И к то­му же обо­ротень. И мо­гущес­твен­ный Свет­лый маг. Та­кая мощ­ная ма­гия дол­жна быть под жёс­тким кон­тро­лем. А те­бе са­мой силь­но не хва­та­ет са­мокон­тро­ля, де­воч­ка. Уме­ния дер­жать в уз­де свои эмо­ции, свой тем­пе­рамент.  
— Ес­ли я дра­кон то смо­гу ле­тать?  
— Ты и моя дочь сёс­тры по ма­гии, а это зна­чит, что я и ты, в не­кото­ром ро­де, родс­твен­ни­ки. Мой долг по­забо­тить­ся о те­бе.  
  
….  
  
Бе­лос­нежке яв­но не по ду­ше то, что она проч­ла о се­бе:  
— Ма­лефи­сент го­ворит, что всё это прав­да. Так всё и про­ис­хо­дило. Я и не ду­мала, что бы­ла та­кой эго­ис­тичной и са­мов­люблён­ной суч­кой.  
  
Эм­ма смот­рит на свою «ма­туш­ку» с иро­нич­ной улыб­кой:  
— Что ты хо­чешь этим всем ска­зать?  
— Ме­ня всё ус­тра­ива­ет — моя се­год­няшняя жизнь. Мне не ну­жен трон, мне не нуж­на ко­рона и про­чее дерь­мо в этом ро­де.  
  
Свон от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на спин­ку крес­ла:  
— Мо­жет от­пра­вите нас — ме­ня и Ген­ри, на­зад в Бос­тон? И я пос­та­ра­юсь как мож­но быс­трее за­быть о всей этой вол­шебной ху­ете.  
Бе­лос­нежка прис­таль­но смот­рит на Эм­му:  
— Ты же вро­де как моя дочь — не за­была? Я са­ма то ни хуя не пом­ню и не ис­пы­тываю к те­бе ни­каких ма­терин­ских чувств, но…  
  
Эм­ма мор­щится:  
— Прек­расно пом­ню. Толь­ко…  
— Толь­ко что?  
  
— Та кро­хот­ная де­воч­ка. Но­ворож­денный мла­денец, ко­торо­го та ты, преж­няя от­пра­вила в не­из­вес­тность, сбро­сила в этот грё­бан­ный пор­тал, умер­ла. Я не она. Ког­да-то я меч­та­ла най­ти сво­их би­оло­гичес­ких ро­дите­лей. И спро­сить у них, что я им та­кого сде­лала, по­чему они со мной так пос­ту­пили. Те­перь знаю кто они — два пе­репу­ган­ных ду­рач­ка-под­рос­тка, по­верив­ших из­вес­тно­му лже­цу и плу­ту Тём­но­му. На ко­торых сва­лилось це­лое Ко­ролевс­тво. Пря­мо в их кри­вые руч­ки. Я те­перь знаю кто мои ро­дите­ли и они мне не нуж­ны. Я стар­ше те­бя. И не толь­ко воз­растом. Слиш­ком че­рез мно­гое приш­лось прой­ти. Слиш­ком мно­го дерь­ма прог­ло­тить за мою сов­сем не­дол­гую жизнь. И я из дру­гого ми­ра. Мне нет ни­како­го де­ла до ва­шего. До ва­шего Ко­ролевс­тва, тро­на, ко­роны, ма­гии и про­чей хуй­ни в этом ро­де. Я хо­чу сы­ну нор­маль­ной жиз­ни. В НА­ШЕМ ми­ре. В ко­тором я вы­рос­ла и в ко­тором он ро­дил­ся. Я хо­чу что­бы он за­кон­чил шко­лу, пос­ту­пил в кол­ледж, соз­дал свою семью, по­дарил мне вну­ков. В НОР­МАЛЬ­НОМ ми­ре. Без все­го это­го ва­шего ма­гичес­ко­го дерь­ма. Не в Сред­не­веко­вом ска­зоч­ном Ко­ролевс­тве.  
  
— Ты ме­ня не­нави­дишь? — ти­хо спра­шива­ет Бе­лос­нежка. Этот воп­рос зас­та­ёт Эм­му врас­плох.  
  
— Нет. Пе­рего­рело. Ты мне ник­то. Да­же не близ­кая под­ру­га. Ге­ро­иня сказ­ки. Оби­татель дру­гого ми­ра. Иной ре­аль­нос­ти. Я си­рота. Дав­но с этим свык­лась и те­перь окон­ча­тель­но сми­рилась. Прош­лое прош­ло. Хва­тит го­нять­ся за приз­ра­ками. Я уже взрос­лая жен­щи­на и у ме­ня своя семья.  
  
….  
  
— Ты без­жа­лос­тна, — Ма­лефи­сент яв­но не­доволь­на и Эм­ма мо­жет её по­нять.  
  
— Это жизнь без­жа­лос­тна. А я ста­ра­юсь быть чес­тной. И не да­вать нап­расных на­дежд. Я не Бе­лос­нежка из дис­не­ев­ско­го муль­ти­ка. Не пою с птич­ка­ми. Мне слиш­ком дол­го лга­ли. Бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го по­гиб­ших на­дежд, не­выпол­ненных обе­щаний, лжи­вых клятв, пре­датель­ств, лжи и об­ма­на. И она, Бе­лос­нежка, на­чала эту це­поч­ку. Бро­сив на про­из­вол судь­бы ре­бён­ка, ко­торо­му не бы­ло и ча­са. Я ос­та­лась од­на во всём ми­ре. И пусть не ждёт от ме­ня про­яв­ле­ния до­чер­них чувств. Не с че­го. Ви­дела за свою жизнь не­мало сво­лоч­ных «ма­мочек», ко­торым был ну­жен ре­бёнок толь­ко ра­ди по­собий и дар­мо­вой ра­бочей си­лы. И ко­торые пе­ли мне в уши о люб­ви и о том, что те­перь у ме­ня бу­дет семья. И в оче­ред­ной раз я ра­зоча­ровы­валась. В оче­ред­ной раз мне бы­ло боль­но. И я пе­рес­та­ла ве­рить. И до­верять. Лю­ди слиш­ком лег­ко лгут. Слиш­ком лег­ко раз­да­ют обе­щания и да­ют обе­ты. Ложь как часть на­туры. Не­отъ­ем­ле­мая.  
  
— Лад­но. Я по­няла. Ты очень уп­ря­ма. Ну что же, нач­нём тре­ниров­ку…  
  
Это бы­ло стран­но, но Эм­ма не чувс­тво­вала ни­како­го осо­бого во­оду­шев­ле­ния от то­го, что она те­перь мо­жет об­ра­щать­ся в дра­кона и уме­ет ле­тать. Ли­лит, пос­ле сво­его пер­во­го об­ра­щения и по­лёта, бы­ла в та­ком ди­ком вос­торге, что Ма­лефи­сент всерь­ёз опа­салась за рас­су­док сво­ей до­чери. У Ген­ри го­рели гла­за и он был го­тов виз­жать от вос­торга, ког­да уви­дел свою ма­му в ви­де дра­кона, но сдер­жи­вал­ся — его сму­щала снис­хо­дитель­ная и нас­мешли­вая улыб­ка Ма­лефи­сент. Са­ма Эм­ма не чувс­тво­вала ни­чего кро­ме ус­та­лос­ти и го­лов­ной бо­ли. Её пер­вое об­ра­щение в вол­ка прош­ло под прис­мотром Ру­би, ко­торую наш­ла и при­вела в за­мок Бе­лос­нежка. Му­лан то­же при­сутс­тво­вала — хо­тя, по её сло­вам, ей при­ходи­лось ви­деть та­кое не раз. Ру­би лас­ко­во по­тёр­лась о но­гу Му­лан и выс­коль­зну­ла из за­ла, Эм­ма пот­ру­сила сле­дом. Она на удив­ле­ние быс­тро на­учи­лась кон­тро­лиро­вать се­бя и в волчь­ем об­личье. Да и Ма­лефи­сент не приш­лось пов­то­рять дваж­ды — Эм­ма всё схва­тыва­ла на ле­ту.  
  
— Это по­тому, что ты Свет­лый маг, — по­яс­ня­ла Ма­лефи­сент. — Об­ра­щение в лю­бого, да­же ни­ког­да не су­щес­тво­вав­ше­го зве­ря, и да­же в не­оду­шев­лённый пред­мет — ос­но­вы ма­гии. Обо­ротень мо­жет не быть ма­гом, но лю­бой маг — обо­ротень.  
  
— Я не знаю как и ког­да сни­му это ва­ше Прок­ля­тие, но пос­ле лю­бой це­ной вер­нусь в Бос­тон, а там мне всё это, все эти уме­ния уже не при­годят­ся.  
  
— Кто его зна­ет… — за­дум­чи­во про­из­но­сит Ма­лефи­сент. — Ма­гия есть во всех ми­рах. И у каж­до­го кол­ду­на ма­гия своя, уни­каль­ная. При­сущая толь­ко ему.  
  
— Как от­пе­чат­ки паль­цев.  
— Хо­чешь ска­зать, что они у всех раз­ные, ни­ког­да не пов­то­ря­ют­ся?  
— Да. По ним ищут и на­ходят прес­тупни­ков в МО­ЁМ ми­ре.  
— Не зна­ла. На­до за­пом­нить на бу­дущее. При­годит­ся.


	7. С ВИЗИТОМ

Бе­лос­нежка не си­дела в зам­ке без­вы­лаз­но. Вре­мя от вре­мени она ку­да-то ис­че­зала. Эм­ма за­мети­ла, что лес­ная раз­бой­ни­ца с птич­ка­ми не толь­ко по­ёт, но и ис­поль­зу­ет их в ка­чес­тве гон­цов. И не толь­ко при­выч­ных и всем из­вес­тных го­лубей. Па­ру раз при­летал боль­шой, смо­лис­то чёр­ный во­рон, ко­торый тер­пе­ливо ждал по­ка Бе­лос­нежка проч­тёт, а за­тем сож­жёт пос­ла­ние и на­пишет но­вое. Эм­ма по­дума­ла, что «ма­туш­ка» лу­кави­ла — она чи­тала не толь­ко объ­яв­ле­ния о сво­ём ро­зыс­ке, но кни­га бы­ла на­писа­на дей­стви­тель­но до­воль­но ар­ха­ич­ным, вы­соким сло­гом, та­ким на­пыщен­ным язы­ком, что са­ма Эм­ма не всег­да по­нима­ла не­кото­рые мес­та в тек­сте и что собс­твен­но хо­тел ска­зать бе­зымян­ный ав­тор.  
  
Од­нажды Бе­лос­нежка от­сутс­тво­вала нес­коль­ко дней и по­яви­лась в за­ле оза­бочен­ная и оде­тая яв­но для даль­ней до­роги.  
— Она хо­чет ме­ня ви­деть. И у ме­ня есть для неё кое-что. Что я не мо­гу до­верить да­же во­рону.  
— От­прав­ля­ешь­ся в сто­лицу? — Ма­лефи­сент сра­зу по­няла о ком го­ворит Бе­лос­нежка.  
— Да.  
— Я от­прав­ля­юсь с то­бой? — Эм­ма воп­ро­ситель­но ус­та­вилась на «ма­туш­ку». Та с сом­не­ни­ем по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
— И я! — воз­буждён­но под­ско­чил на крес­ле Ген­ри.  
— Путь бу­дет до­воль­но до­лог и не ска­жу, что бе­зопа­сен, — Бе­лос­нежка бы­ла не­обык­но­вен­но серь­ёз­на. — И вы оба дол­жны бу­дете слу­шать­ся ме­ня бес­пре­кос­ловно. Для ва­шей же бе­зопас­ности. Лад­но, ей бу­дет ин­те­рес­но поз­на­комить­ся с мо­ей «до­черью» и «вну­ком».  
  
Ма­лефи­сент и Бе­лос­нежка так дол­го про­щались у во­рот, Бе­лос­нежка что-то шеп­та­ла ведь­ме на ухо, так смот­ре­ла той в гла­за и це­лова­ла, что Эм­ма пок­расне­ла от сму­щения и от­верну­лась, а Ген­ри уже дав­но сто­ял и раз­гля­дывал об­ла­ка — так прис­таль­но слов­но уг­ля­дел НЛО. Ли­лит бы­ла бо­лее ла­конич­на — прос­то чмок­ну­ла Эм­му в щё­ку, взъ­еро­шила Ген­ри чёл­ку и умо­тала ку­да-то — за­мок был ог­ро­мен и Ли­лит с ин­те­ресом ис­сле­дова­ла его.  
  
На­конец, про­щание меж­ду лес­ной раз­бой­ни­цей и ведь­мой за­кон­чи­лось и Бе­лос­нежка, Ген­ри и Эм­ма от­пра­вились в путь. Пу­тешес­твие за­няло поч­ти два дня — но­чева­ли в ле­су. К ве­черу выш­ли к не­боль­шо­му го­род­ку и Эм­ма по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя слег­ка сноб­кой — ей по­каза­лось, что го­род сов­сем не по­хож на сто­лич­ный. Ско­рее на боль­шую ев­ро­пей­скую де­рев­ню. Хоть и с Ко­ролев­ским двор­цом — са­мое вы­сокое зда­ние в го­род­ке. Эм­ма слег­ка нап­ряглась, ког­да уви­дела стра­жу, но Бе­лос­нежке бы­ло дос­та­точ­но по­казать ка­кой-то стран­ный ме­даль­он и их про­пус­ти­ли не ска­зав и сло­ва.  
  
Бе­лос­нежка нап­ра­вилась пря­миком к трак­ти­ру, ко­торый на­ходил­ся сов­сем не­дале­ко от Ко­ролев­ско­го двор­ца. Бе­лос­нежка тре­бова­тель­но поз­во­нила в ко­локоль­чик, что сто­ял на при­лав­ке и из-за за­навес­ки по­яви­лась са­ма хо­зяй­ка за­веде­ния при ви­де ко­торой у Эм­мы от­висла че­люсть — это бы­ла ник­то иная как Злая Ко­роле­ва собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной. В кни­ге бы­ло не­мало изоб­ра­жений Ко­роле­вы и обоз­нать­ся бы­ло не­воз­можно, но оде­та Ко­роле­ва бы­ла, как и по­лага­лось вла­дели­це пусть и боль­шо­го и чис­то­го, но всё рав­но все­го лишь трак­ти­ра. Эм­ма и Ген­ри мол­ча прос­ле­дова­ли за Ко­роле­вой и ока­зались в не­боль­шой и у­ют­ной зад­ней ком­натке.  
— Что там у те­бя, Снеж­ка?  
— И те­бе доб­рый ве­чер, Ре­гина, — ух­мыль­ну­лась раз­бой­ни­ца. — Кста­ти, поз­на­комь­ся — это Эм­ма. Ес­ли ве­рить ей са­мой и кни­ге, она моя дочь. И её сын — Ген­ри. По­луча­ет­ся, что мой внук. Пред­ставь се­бе я на столь­ко же лет стар­ше собс­твен­но­го вну­ка, на сколь­ко ты стар­ше ме­ня. Но Ма­лефи­сент го­ворит, что всё на­писан­ное в кни­ге Ген­ри чис­тая прав­да и Эм­ма не лжёт. Она и вправ­ду моя дочь.  
— Не та­раторь ты так, — Ре­гина мор­щит но­сик, но улы­ба­ет­ся при этом. — Ну да — двад­цать во­семь лет. По­ра.  
— А вот те­бе ещё по­даро­чек, — Бе­лос­нежка ле­зет за па­зуху и вру­ча­ет Ко­роле­ве па­ру пух­лых кон­вертов.  
— Спа­сибо, — Ре­гина ак­ку­рат­но скла­дыва­ет пись­ма в ящик и за­пира­ет его. По­том смот­рит на Эм­му, ко­торая та­ращит­ся на про­ис­хо­дящее как мла­денец на пог­ре­муш­ку и хи­хика­ет.  
— Что?  
— Че­му ты так удив­ля­ешь­ся? — улы­ба­ет­ся Ко­роле­ва.  
— Но вы дол­жны быть…  
— Вра­гами? Прок­ля­тие всё рас­ста­вила по сво­им мес­там. Я Ко­роле­ва, а из на­шей Бе­лос­нежки по­лучи­лась очень хо­рошая лес­ная раз­бой­ни­ца.  
— И я не пре­тен­дую на трон, — до­бав­ля­ет Бе­лос­нежка.  
— Ты мог­ла бы спо­кой­но жить со сво­ей лю­бимой в её зам­ке и в ус не дуть… — за­меча­ет Ре­гина.  
— Мне быс­тро ста­новит­ся скуч­но да­же ря­дом с Ма­лефи­сент и тя­нет в лес. Она ме­ня по­нима­ет и не оби­жа­ет­ся. Тем бо­лее, что я по­могаю те­бе, вы­пол­няю не­кото­рые… — Бе­лос­нежка вы­рази­тель­но чир­кну­ла боль­шим паль­цем се­бе по гор­лу и так улыб­ну­лась, что Эм­му пе­редёр­ну­ло, — де­ликат­ные по­руче­ния. Кста­ти, Ма­лефи­сент вновь об­ре­ла свою дочь. Так что эту стра­ницу мы с ней пе­ревер­ну­ли.  
Ре­гина удив­лённо при­под­ни­ма­ет бровь:  
— Дочь?  
— Ли­лит. Моя под­ру­га и кров­ная сес­тра, — го­ворит Эм­ма.  
Ре­гина с ин­те­ресом раз­гля­дыва­ет мо­лодую жен­щи­ну:  
— Ты по­род­ни­лась с до­черью Ма­лефи­сент?  
— Мы сме­шали на­шу кровь.  
— Тог­да по­нят­но. Ты дра­кон.  
— Ага. Но не бес­по­кой­тесь — ког­да Прок­ля­тие па­дёт, я сде­лаю всё что­бы вер­нуть­ся в Бос­тон.  
— Те­бе тут так не нра­вит­ся?  
Эм­ма взды­ха­ет:  
— Не нра­вит­ся. Я люб­лю Бос­тон, а здесь я чу­жая. Этот мир мне чужд. И Ген­ри дол­жен за­кон­чить шко­лу, кол­ледж…  
— Но я смо­гу по­том за­бегать в гос­ти? — с на­деж­дой спра­шива­ет Ген­ри.  
— Пос­мотрим на твоё по­веде­ние, мо­лодой че­ловек, — стро­го го­ворит Эм­ма. — Но я всё рав­но не мо­гу по­нять — Бе­лос­нежка раз­бой­ни­ца и…  
— И бла­года­ря ей каз­на Ко­ролевс­тва по­пол­ня­ет­ся каж­дый год.  
— Как это?!  
— Куп­цы пла­тят за ох­ра­ну и по­луча­ют соп­ро­вож­да­юще­го, а он про­водит их по за­ранее ого­ворен­но­му пу­ти че­рез лес.  
— Ого­ворен­но­му со мной, — по­яс­ня­ет Бе­лос­нежка. — Я там прос­то не по­яв­ля­юсь. А те кто по­жад­ни­чал зап­ла­тить… Са­ми ви­нова­ты.  
— И де­ликат­ные по­руче­ния.  
— Са­мо со­бой. Но это об­ласть Боль­шой По­лити­ки. Шпи­оны, ла­зут­чи­ки, ко­торые пы­та­ют­ся прой­ти че­рез лес. Гон­цы.  
— Ка­кая у не­кото­рых жизнь ин­те­рес­ная… — взды­ха­ет Эм­ма.  
— И не го­вори…


	8. ПОСИДЕЛКИ

— Во Все­лен­ной мно­го ми­ров, — за­дум­чи­во го­ворит Бе­лос­нежка.  
— Да, мне кто-то об этом го­ворил, — с лёг­ким сар­казмом ре­аги­ру­ет Эм­ма.  
  
Они си­дят в зад­ней ком­на­те трак­ти­ра. Раз­бой­ни­ца опять нак­ры­ла го­лову ка­пюшо­ном — «Мо­жет по­пасть­ся кто-то из тех, ко­го я встре­чала преж­де. Не хо­телось бы скан­да­ла — у Ре­гины рес­пекта­бель­ное за­веде­ние.» Ген­ри увёл к се­бе ма­лыш Ро­ланд — сын трак­тирщи­ка и па­сынок Ре­гины. Та толь­ко ух­мыль­ну­лась за­метив, как нап­ряглась Эм­ма:  
  
— Не бес­по­кой­ся, Эм­ма. Я не тро­ну и паль­цем сы­на Свет­ло­го ма­га, обо­рот­ня и дра­кона в од­ном ли­це и к то­му же сес­тру по кро­ви до­чери мо­ей ста­рой под­ру­ги и учи­теля. Не хо­чет­ся ссо­рить­ся с тре­мя дра­кона­ми сра­зу. И Ро­ланд хо­роший маль­чик.  
  
— Они жи­вые.  
— Кто?  
— Ми­ры. И да­же сплет­ни­ча­ют, об­ща­ют­ся меж­ду со­бой. Вид­но моя ис­то­рия так пон­ра­вилась на­шим ми­рам, что они наш­ли в тво­ём ми­ре под­хо­дяще­го ав­то­ра, ко­торый мог ус­лы­шать поч­ти нес­лышный шё­пот из ино­го ми­ра, по­веда­ли ему на­шу, мою и Ре­гины ис­то­рию. На­дик­то­вали. И там, в тво­ём ми­ре она ста­ла по­пуляр­ной сказ­кой.  
  
Эм­ма по­жима­ет пле­чами:  
— Но твоя ре­аль­ная ис­то­рия не по­хожа на ска­зоч­ную, ко­торую я чи­тала в детс­тве.  
  
— Во­ля ав­то­ра. Он на­писал что-то своё, но ос­новную кан­ву сох­ра­нил, а тут, — Бе­лос­нежка пос­ту­кива­ет паль­цем по об­ложке тол­сто­го то­ма. — Хро­ника. Всё за­писа­но так, как бы­ло в ре­аль­нос­ти. Слов­но ав­тор сто­ял у каж­до­го из учас­тни­ков за спи­ной и за­писы­вал за на­ми.  
  
Эм­ма улы­ба­ет­ся:  
— Хо­чешь ска­зать, что в од­ном из ми­ров, впол­не воз­можно, мы ге­рои кни­ги? Я, Ген­ри и все ос­таль­ные. Вклю­чая те­бя и Ре­гину.  
— Впол­не воз­можно.  
  
Ре­гина мол­ча вхо­дит в ком­на­ту и под­са­жива­ет­ся к сто­лу, от­кры­ва­ет тол­стый фо­ли­ант. Эм­ма прис­таль­но смот­рит на Ко­роле­ву и на ли­це у неё та­кое ис­крен­нее не­до­уме­ние, что Ре­гина от­вле­ка­ет­ся от чте­ния и под­ни­ма­ет го­лову и, в свою оче­редь, хму­рясь смот­рит на Эм­му:  
— Что?  
— Я не пой­му — Ко­роле­ва и трак­тир…  
— Мой муж, Ро­бин Лок­сли, трак­тирщик. И мы до­гово­рились, что он ос­тавля­ет свои преж­ние де­ла, а я по­могаю ему в трак­ти­ре. Мне нра­вит­ся. В кон­це кон­цов моя мать дочь прос­то­го мель­ни­ка и са­ма ра­бота­ла в трак­ти­ре. Ско­рее да­же в гряз­ном ка­баке.  
  
— Лок­сли? — Эм­ма пы­та­ет­ся вспом­нить где она мог­ла слы­шать это имя. Бе­лос­нежка ехид­но улы­ба­ет­ся, а Ре­гина при­ходит Эм­ме на по­мощь:  
— Мно­гие зна­ют его под име­нем Ро­бин Хо­холок.  
— Он…  
  
Бе­лос­нежка прос­то си­яет от удо­воль­ствия — её за­бав­ля­ет и сме­шит вы­раже­ние ис­крен­не­го не­до­уме­ния на ли­це у Эм­мы:  
— Мой кол­ле­га и кон­ку­рент. Но сей­час ото­шёл от дел, а Ре­гина тру­до­ус­тро­ила его бан­ду — из не­кото­рых выш­ли неп­ло­хие страж­ни­ки, а один ока­зал­ся та­лан­тли­вым ку­лина­ром. Ты его ви­дела — он по­вар в этом трак­ти­ре.  
  
Эм­ма вспо­мина­ет ещё кое-что:  
— Но ты вро­де как уби­ла его же­ну…  
  
Ре­гина не от­ры­ва­ет­ся от кни­ги:  
— Она бы­ла той ещё стер­вой нес­мотря на ан­гель­ское ли­чико. А Дэ­ни­эл ока­зал­ся дво­юрод­ным бра­том Ро­бина. Лок­сли по­нял ме­ня как ник­то. И мой муж сам сов­сем не ан­гел… А Ро­ланд так при­вязал­ся ко мне…  
Ко­роле­ва со­бира­ет­ся заб­рать тя­жёлый том с со­бой, но Бе­лос­нежка оза­бочен­но хму­рит­ся:  
— Да­вай я по­могу. В тво­ём по­ложе­нии те­бе нель­зя…  
  
Ре­гина толь­ко фыр­ка­ет:  
— Бе­ремен­ность это не бо­лезнь.  
  
Эм­ма чи­тала кни­гу до­воль­но вни­матель­но и по­это­му удив­ле­на:  
— Как?  
  
— Суп­ру­га на­шего Тём­но­го по­мог­ла. Я её от­пусти­ла при ус­ло­вии, что она по­может мне най­ти ре­цепт зелья от бес­пло­дия. Она ока­залась не прос­то нас­то­ящим книж­ным чер­вём, а прос­то та­ки одер­жи­мой — пе­реры­ла ку­чу ли­тера­туры, а по­том не вы­ходи­ла из биб­ли­оте­ки во двор­це нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев… Я её с тру­дом зас­тавля­ла по­есть, а ук­ла­дыва­ла спать как ма­лого ре­бён­ка — со скан­да­лом. И до сих пор час­тень­ко заг­ля­дыва­ет. Ес­ли бы зна­ния на­сыща­ли на­ша Белль дав­но умер­ла бы от за­воро­та ки­шок.  
  
Ре­гина чи­тала кни­гу с не мень­шим ин­те­ресом чем Ма­лефи­сент, но бы­ла за­мет­но не­доволь­на. Да­же Бе­лос­нежка уди­вилась:  
— Что с то­бой?  
  
Ре­гина вздох­ну­ла:  
— Я бы­ла та­кой вред­ной зас­ранкой… Мсти­тель­ной и злоб­ной.  
  
Бе­лос­нежка улыб­ну­лась:  
— Вред­ности в те­бе и сей­час хоть от­бавляй…  
  
Ре­гина за­кати­ла гла­за:  
— И вот этой де­воч­ке я ког­да-то рас­чё­сыва­ла во­лосы и зап­ле­тала ко­сич­ки…  
— Сей­час у те­бя это вряд ли по­лучит­ся — с длин­ны­ми во­лоса­ми не силь­но по­бега­ешь по ле­су…


	9. ПРИНЦЕССА ЕВА

Это слу­чилось на тре­тий день их пре­быва­ния в сто­лице. Трак­тир был зак­рыт— Ре­гина ре­шила при­вес­ти де­ла в по­рядок, по­рабо­тать с бу­мага­ми. Снеж­ка на­тяну­ла ка­пюшон на го­лову и взя­ла кор­зи­ну — она с Ген­ри и Ро­бин с Ро­лан­дом от­пра­вились на мес­тный ры­нок. Так что Эм­ма и Ре­гина ос­та­лись в до­ме сов­сем од­ни. Эм­ма ус­лы­шав, как на кух­не что-то боль­шое мяг­ко об­ру­шилось на пол, а за­тем раз­дался стон, пос­пе­шила ту­да. Ре­гина, дер­жась за жи­вот, си­дела на по­лу при­валив­шись к сте­не. Эм­ма ки­нулась к Ко­роле­ве:  
  
— Что с то­бой?!  
— На­чалось…  
  
Сей­час Эм­ма выг­ля­дела как по­лага­ет­ся выг­ля­деть клас­си­чес­кой блон­динке со вре­мён Мэ­рилин Мон­ро — гла­за на­выкат, рот на­рас­пашку, изум­лённое вы­раже­ние ли­ца и хло­па­ет рес­ни­цами — Ре­гина да­же сдав­ленно хи­хик­ну­ла на миг за­быв о бо­ли:  
— Ро­ды. Во­ды отош­ли…  
  
Эм­ма рас­те­рян­но про­лепе­тала:  
— Но… Я ду­мала, что ты на ран­нем сро­ке. Ни­чего не бы­ло за­мет­но…  
  
Ре­гина по­мор­щи­лась и, скрип­нув зу­бами, с тру­дом по­дави­ла стон:  
— Это ма­гия, Свон… Я не хо­тела выг­ля­деть как кваш­ня или стог се­на в кру­жевах… Сбе­гай за Снеж­кой и Ро­биным. Они же ещё на рын­ке? Они зна­ют, что де­лать… Да­вай, бе­ги!  
  
Эм­ма на­конец от­мо­рози­лась и рва­нула с мес­та. На счастье её и Ре­гины Бе­лос­нежка и ос­таль­ные уже под­хо­дили к трак­ти­ру. Ро­бин и раз­бой­ни­ца всё по­няли сра­зу — сто­ило им толь­ко уви­деть вы­раже­ние ли­ца Эм­мы. По­это­му в дом они все бук­валь­но вор­ва­лись чуть не сне­ся двер­ные ко­сяки по до­роге.  
— Где она? — Бе­лос­нежка пос­та­вила кор­зи­ну на пол и сбро­сила плащ.  
— В кух­не.  
  
Ро­бин про­демонс­три­ровал не­дюжин­ную си­лу— он лег­ко под­нял же­ну на ру­ки и от­нёс в суп­ру­жес­кую спаль­ню, по­ложил на кро­вать.  
— А мне что де­лать? —Эм­ма бы­ла рас­те­ряна и по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя лиш­ней. В этом ми­ре не бы­ло род­до­мов и так­си. А так бы она уже ло­вила ма­шину или на­бира­ла но­мер «ско­рой». А как при­нимать ро­ды, тем бо­лее у ко­ролев­ских особ, Эм­ма не име­ла пред­став­ле­ния.  
  
— Не пу­тай­ся под но­гами, — сер­ди­то бур­кну­ла Снеж­ка и тут же обе­зору­жива­юще улыб­ну­лась. — Прос­ти. Прис­мотри за Ро­лан­дом, ус­по­кой его. Ма­лыш ис­пу­гал­ся, а ты и Ген­ри с ним вро­де по­лади­ли. Он те­бе до­веря­ет.  
  
Эм­ма заг­ля­нула к Ро­лан­ду в дет­скую, ко­торую он, с не­дав­них пор, де­лил с Ген­ри. Оба маль­чи­ка си­дели при­тих­шие, при­жав­шись друг к дру­гу на кро­вати Ро­лан­да. Эм­ма при­села ря­дом с ма­лень­ким Лок­сли. Ма­лыш роб­ко и с на­деж­дой заг­ля­нул мо­лодой жен­щи­не в ли­цо:  
— С ма­мой всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке?  
— Да, — Эм­ма пос­та­ралась сде­лать так, что­бы её го­лос зву­чал твёр­до, не дрог­нул. —Там, с ней твой па­па, Бе­лос­нежка и они, ко­неч­но, по­зовут ещё ко­го-ни­будь на по­мощь. Нам ос­та­лось толь­ко ждать. Хо­тите я вам по­читаю?  
  
Эм­ма зак­ры­ла плот­но дверь за со­бой, но всё рав­но, кра­ем уха, слы­шала чьи-то то­роп­ли­вые ша­ги по ко­ридо­ру, жен­ский го­лос, ко­торый твёр­до и быс­тро от­да­вал ка­кие-то рас­по­ряже­ния, опять дроб­ный то­поток, оп­ре­делён­но жен­ских, ног по по­лови­цам, шё­пот. Не­кото­рое вре­мя бы­ло ти­хо и эта вне­зап­ная ти­шина тре­вожи­ла Эм­му мно­го боль­ше чем су­ета ца­рив­шая толь­ко что в ко­ридо­ре. Но Эм­ма про­дол­жа­ла чи­тать не ме­няя ин­то­нации, что­бы ма­лыши не по­чувс­тво­вали её тре­вогу. Толь­ко ру­ки пок­ры­лись «гу­синой ко­жей» да по спи­не вол­на­ми про­бега­ли му­раш­ки. Ро­ланд зяб­ко при­жимал­ся к Эм­ме. Ген­ри, хоть и был стар­ше, мол­ча пе­ресел, что­бы быть к ма­тери поб­ли­же и те­перь при­жимал­ся к ней с дру­гого бо­ка. В дверь кто-то ти­хо пос­ту­чал.  
  
Эм­ма прог­ло­тила про­тив­ный, лип­кий ко­мок:  
— Вхо­дите!  
  
Ро­бин. Слё­зы на гла­зах, но си­яющая улыб­ка. Ро­нальд сры­ва­ет­ся с мес­та, бе­жит к от­цу, те­перь он при­жима­ет­ся к не­му и смот­рит ему в ли­цо зад­рав куд­ла­тую го­лов­ку. Ждёт. Эм­ма опять сгла­тыва­ет:  
— Как…?  
  
— Де­воч­ка. Та­кая кро­хот­ная… Я и за­был ка­кие они бы­ва­ют ма­лень­кие, ког­да толь­ко по­яв­ля­ют­ся на свет. Ро­нальд был та­кой же, ког­да ро­дил­ся.  
— А как… как Ре­гина?  
  
— С ней всё в по­ряд­ке. Сей­час она от­ды­ха­ет.  
  
Ро­бин взял на ру­ки Ро­наль­да и вы­шел. Эм­ма пош­ла за ни­ми сле­дом дер­жа Ген­ри за ру­ку. Блед­ная как мел Ре­гина ле­жала на пос­те­ли зак­рыв гла­за. Стро­гая жен­щи­на в си­нем платье ука­чива­ла на ру­ках но­ворож­денную. Снеж­ка си­дела в крес­ле ря­дом с кро­ватью и со стран­ной смесью грус­ти и неж­ности на ли­це смот­ре­ла на сво­его ста­рого дру­га-нед­ру­га. Вне­зап­но Ре­гина от­кры­ла гла­за и ед­ва слыш­но про­из­несла:  
— Пить…  
  
Бе­лос­нежка ак­ку­рат­но под­несла чаш­ку к гу­бам мо­лодой ма­тери.  
— А где?  
  
Жен­щи­на в си­нем по­дош­ла к Снеж­ке и пе­реда­ла той мла­ден­ца, а по­том Снеж­ка бе­реж­но пе­реда­ла его в ру­ки Ре­гины.  
— Ма­лыш­ка моя…  
  
— Ты уже зна­ешь как на­зовёшь доч­ку? —Эм­ма не смог­ла удер­жать­ся от воп­ро­са и тут же за­пыла­ла ще­ками от сму­щения.  
  
— Ева, — Ре­гина от­ве­тила сра­зу, не за­думы­ва­ясь. Ро­бин кив­нул. —Мы, как толь­ко уз­на­ли, что у ме­ня бу­дет ре­бёнок, ре­шили, что ес­ли ро­дит­ся маль­чик он бу­дет звать­ся Дэ­ни­эл, а ес­ли де­воч­ка — Ева. Ева Мэ­ри­он Лок­сли. Ро­ланд, иди сю­да и поз­на­комь­ся с сес­трён­кой. Поз­до­ровай­ся с Евой.  
  
Ро­лан­да но­ворож­денная как при­воро­жила. Ка­жет­ся он да­же ста­рал­ся не ды­шать. Ос­то­рож­но, са­мыми кон­чи­ками паль­цев кос­нулся ще­ки, мок­рых во­лоси­ков. Ева, не от­кры­вая глаз, не­доволь­но по­мор­щи­лась и за­вер­те­ла го­лов­кой. Вып­роста­ла кро­хот­ную руч­ку. Эм­ма то­же за­та­ила ды­хание— и она са­ма за­была нас­коль­ко ма­лень­ки­ми и бес­по­мощ­ны­ми выг­ля­дят но­ворож­денные. Ре­гина улыб­ну­лась Эм­ме:  
— Не стес­няй­ся, Эм­ма, по­дой­ди.  
  
Жен­щи­на в си­нем смот­рит на Эм­му серь­ёз­но ки­ва­ет. Та те­перь аб­со­лют­но уве­рена в том, что это го­лос Си­ней раз­да­вал­ся в ко­ридо­ре. Её при­казы ис­полня­лись без­мол­вно и точ­но. Эм­ма при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на кор­точки у кро­вати и лю­бу­ет­ся спя­щей де­воч­кой:  
— Ка­кая она ма­лень­кая… Кро­хот­ная… Кра­сави­ца.  
  
Ре­гина ос­то­рож­но ка­са­ет­ся лба ма­лыш­ки гу­бами… И Эм­ма при­зем­ля­ет­ся на зад­ни­цу— мо­гучая вол­на проз­рачно­го, до поч­ти пол­ной не­види­мос­ти, све­та про­каты­ва­ет­ся по ком­на­те.  
  
— Что это бы­ло? —Эм­ма вска­кива­ет с по­ла и ус­пе­ва­ет уви­деть как вол­на не­ведо­мой энер­гии рас­хо­дит­ся в сто­роны от трак­ти­ра.  
  
— Прок­ля­тие. Его боль­ше нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Эм­ме Ре­гина са­мым буд­ничным то­ном.  
  
Ева от­кры­ва­ет гла­за. Они ока­зыва­ют­ся се­рыми и очень серь­ёз­ны­ми, со­вер­шенно ос­мыслен­ный взгляд. Эм­ма ни­как не мо­жет от­вести глаз от ма­лень­ко­го ли­чика. Ева то­же с ин­те­ресом раз­гля­дыва­ет нез­на­ком­ку.  
  
— Ес­ли Прок­ля­тия боль­ше нет, то мож­но мне, на­конец, вер­нуть­ся в Бос­тон? Я вро­де как тут боль­ше не нуж­на.  
  
— Ты моя дочь и ты ро­дилась здесь. Этот мир та­кой же твой как и мой.  
Эм­ма сум­рачно смот­рит на Снеж­ку слег­ка прик­рыв гла­за. В го­лосе поз­вя­кива­ют ль­дин­ки. Ле­дяной взгляд и рав­но­душ­ный тон.  
— Прос­ти, но твоя дочь умер­ла двад­цать во­семь лет на­зад. Со­болез­ную тво­ему го­рю, Бе­лос­нежка, но ни­чем по­мочь не мо­гу. Где бы я не ро­дилась, но вы­рос­ла я в дру­гом ми­ре. Ку­да мы и вер­нёмся. Я и Ген­ри. Ему нель­зя за­пус­кать учё­бу. А у ме­ня там лю­бимая ра­бота и дом. Это мой мир. Я не при­над­ле­жу ва­шему.  
  
— Ты на удив­ле­ние уп­ря­ма, — со стран­ной улыб­кой го­ворит Ре­гина. Она уже при­ложи­ла свою де­воч­ку к гру­ди и Ева при­нялась жад­но со­сать. У Эм­мы от этой, та­кой до­маш­ней и мир­ной, кар­ти­ныдо бо­ли стис­ну­ло в гру­ди. Снеж­ка от­верну­лась к ок­ну и не смот­рит на дочь. Эм­ма то­же иг­но­риру­ет её:  
  
— Я знаю, что я и кто я. Я за­лого­вый по­ручи­тель и охот­ник за го­лова­ми. Все эти ва­ши мис­ти­чес­кие ска­зоч­ные штуч­ки-дрюч­ки аб­со­лют­но не моё.  
  
— Ну хоть на праз­дник ос­та­нешь­ся? —Си­няя заб­ра­ла Еву у ма­тери. Го­лос у Ре­гины за­мет­но ок­реп и выг­ля­дит она поч­ти как обыч­но — щё­ки по­розо­вели. — В на­чале от­ме­тим в на­шем трак­ти­ре, а по­том уже во двор­це— я пред­став­лю прин­цессу Еву дво­ру.  
  
Ген­ри дёр­га­ет мать за ру­кав и умо­ля­юще смот­рит ей в гла­за. Эм­ма взды­ха­ет:  
— Ра­ди Евы— да. А по­том всё рав­но я и Ген­ри от­пра­вим­ся к Уче­нику и пот­ре­бу­ем что­бы он вер­нул нас до­мой. В Бос­тон.  
  
…………………………………………………….  
  
Под­го­тов­ка к двор­цо­вому праз­дни­ку за­няла це­лый ме­сяц. За всё это вре­мя Эм­ма и Снеж­ка не об­ме­нялись и па­рой слов. Во вре­мя це­ремо­нии Бе­лос­нежка, об­ла­чён­ная в ла­ты и муж­ской на­ряд, по­ложив ру­ку на ру­ко­ять ме­ча сто­яла от Ре­гины по пра­вую ру­ку ря­дом с Ма­лефи­сент и Ли­лит. Эм­ма дер­жа­лась от Бе­лос­нежки как мож­но даль­ше и ста­ралась да­же не смот­реть в её сто­рону. Она и Ген­ри по­кину­ли дво­рец ночью да­же не поп­ро­щав­шись со ста­рой-но­вой хо­зяй­кой— Ре­гина вер­ну­ла Бе­лос­нежке ти­тул и зем­ли и, как по­доз­ре­вала Эм­ма, вско­ре при­дёт­ся ус­та­нав­ли­вать тре­тий трон. На паль­це Бе­лос­нежки пе­рели­вал­ся ог­ня­ми боль­шой брил­ли­ант.  
  
………………………………………………….  
На ули­це пос­лы­шал­ся ка­кой-то шум, гвалт, чей-то гус­той бас осо­бен­но вы­делял­ся— от не­го да­же дро­жали стёк­ла. Бе­лос­нежка на­кину­ла плащ и выс­коль­зну­ла за дверь. Эм­ма пос­ле­дова­ла за нею, цык­нув на сы­на:  
— Ос­та­вай­ся тут.  
  
Не­боль­шая груп­па го­рожан приб­ли­жалась ко вхо­ду в трак­тир. Пред­во­дите­лем выс­ту­пал уг­рю­мый бо­родач. Бе­лос­нежка вста­ла в две­рях, прег­раждая го­рожа­нам и их пред­во­дите­лю путь.  
— Мы к Ко­роле­ве.  
— Она от­ды­ха­ет.  
Бо­родач по­пытал­ся от­тол­кнуть Бе­лос­нежку. Та стя­нула ка­пюшон с го­ловы:  
— Что, Вор­чун, сво­их не уз­на­ёшь?  
  
Бо­родач скло­нил­ся пе­ред Снеж­кой в глу­боком поч­ти­тель­ном пок­ло­не:  
— Ва­ше Ве­личес­тво…  
  
Та толь­ко скри­вилась:  
— Не на­зывай ме­ня так. Я не нуж­да­юсь в тро­не. И с Ко­роле­вой мы боль­ше не вра­ги.  
— Но она…  
— За­будь. И се­год­ня у нас праз­дник — ро­дилась прин­цесса Ева.  
  
Вне­зап­но ста­новит­ся за­мет­но тем­нее. Все за­дира­ют вверх го­ловы и бун­та­ри ма­шиналь­но от­сту­па­ют на­зад, втя­нув в пле­чи го­ловы. У не­кото­рых сра­зу про­пада­ет же­лание учас­тво­вать в вос­ста­нии Вор­чу­на и они рас­сы­па­ют­ся в сто­роны ис­че­зая в про­ул­ках и меж­ду до­мов.  
— Дра­коны… — по­ражён­но шеп­чет Вор­чун.  
  
Ма­лефи­сент об­ни­ма­ет­ся со Снеж­кой, Эм­ма с Ли­лит. У бед­но­го гно­ма но­ги слов­но при­рос­ли к зем­ле. Его со­рат­ни­ки как-то очень быс­тро рас­тво­рились в прос­транс­тве ос­та­вив сво­его пред­во­дите­ля од­но­го. Бе­лос­нежка бе­рёт ведь­му под ру­ку:  
— Зна­комь­ся, Вор­чун. Это моя не­вес­та. Ма­лефи­сент.  
— Кто?!  
— Ма­лефи­сент. Она моя не­вес­та, — Бе­лос­нежка об­ни­ма­ет су­женую. — Я ра­да, что вы так быс­тро при­были.  
  
Ма­лефи­сент це­лу­ет Снеж­ку в гу­бы и ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся гно­му. У Вор­чу­на гла­за ста­новят­ся круг­лы­ми от шо­ка.  
— Как по­лучи­ла вес­точку с во­роном, так мы сра­зу и вы­лете­ли. Как Ре­гина? Кто у неё?  
— Всё прос­то от­лично. Де­воч­ка. Ева. Ес­ли ты не за­мети­ла — с Прок­лять­ем по­кон­че­но.  
Ма­лефи­сент толь­ко нас­мешли­во фыр­ка­ет:  
— Как не за­метить— нам свер­ху всё бы­ло от­лично вид­но. Кто?  
— Ре­гина. По­цело­вала доч­ку в ло­бик и…  
Ма­лефи­сент ка­ча­ет го­ловой с за­дум­чи­вой и неж­ной улыб­кой:  
— Ма­терин­ская лю­бовь.  
  
Бе­лос­нежка, ус­лы­шав о ма­терин­ской люб­ви, за­мет­но мрач­не­ет, но Ма­лефи­сент это­го не за­меча­ет — на­мерен­но или нет, не яс­но. Вор­чун пле­тёт­ся за да­мами сле­дом. На пра­вах близ­ко­го дру­га Снеж­ки и Ро­бина. О чём не жа­ле­ет в пос­ледс­твии— ут­ро зас­та­ло гно­ма и трак­тирщи­ка хра­пящи­ми за сто­лом, что был ус­тавлен бу­тыл­ка­ми раз­ных цве­тов и раз­ме­ров. В не­кото­рых ещё ос­та­валась па­ра ка­пель.  
  
…………………………………………….  
  
Окон­ча­тель­но при­мирить­ся с дей­стви­тель­ностью Вор­чу­ну по­мог­ла дар­мо­вая боч­ка ви­на, ко­торую вы­катил счас­тли­вый Лок­сли для всех в трак­ти­ре. Эм­ма учас­тия в праз­дни­ке поч­ти не при­нима­ла— за­билась в уго­лок по­тем­ней и вско­ре ти­хо ис­чезла, сос­лавшись на го­лов­ную боль.  
  
…………………………………………….  
  
— Ты дей­стви­тель­но страш­но уп­ря­ма, — го­ворит Эм­ме Уче­ник, ког­да по­дав­ший в от­став­ку Спа­ситель, Свет­лый маг, дра­кон и обо­ротень— че­тыре в од­ном, по­яв­ля­ет­ся в его до­ме, ко­торый обе­ща­ет раз­нести по кир­пи­чику до са­мого пог­ре­ба, ес­ли Уче­ник, вот пря­мо сей­час, не­мед­ленно, не от­пра­вит её на­зад в Бос­тон, до­мой.  
  
— Мо­жет быть я и уп­ря­ма, но я люб­лю Бос­тон. Там у ме­ня бы­ла нор­маль­ная жизнь без ва­ших сбрен­дивших ска­зоч­ных ге­ро­ев, ма­гии… И я прос­то ус­та­ла и хо­чу при­нять го­рячую ван­ну и вы­мыть шам­пу­нем го­лову без то­го что­бы пе­ред этим тас­кать вёд­ра­ми во­ду, ко­лоть дро­ва и то­пить печь. За­казать лю­бимую пиц­цу. И на сле­ду­ющий день встре­тить­ся со ста­рыми при­яте­лями и по­сидеть с ни­ми ве­чер­ком в на­шем лю­бимом ка­фе.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит Уче­ник. — Я сде­лаю как ты про­сишь.  
  
Всё про­ис­хо­дит как-то… обы­ден­но. Дверь, а за ней ми­га­ют огонь­ки бос­тон­ско­го пор­та, на­береж­ная, за­лив. По это­му все­му Эм­ма страш­но сос­ку­чилась.  
  
— В тво­ём ми­ре, Эм­ма, прош­ло все­го око­ло двух ча­сов. Ты смо­жешь осу­щес­твить свою меч­ту— ус­нуть под пле­дом на се­реди­не сво­ей лю­бимой ме­лод­ра­мы. Как ты и пла­ниро­вала из­на­чаль­но. Ча­родей ска­зал мне, что не со­бира­ет­ся при­нуж­дать те­бя к че­му ли­бо. Это твой вы­бор. Ты не обя­зана иг­рать в на­ши иг­ры и ес­ли этот мир, на­ше Ко­ролевс­тво, те­бе всё это чуж­до и да­же не­навис­тно… Что по­дела­ешь?  
  
Эм­ма бе­рёт за ру­ку сон­но­го и не­доволь­но­го Ген­ри— он то не силь­но рвал­ся на­зад в Бос­тон и оба де­ла­ют шаг за дверь.


	10. БОСТОН, НОРМАЛЬНАЯ ЖИЗНЬ.

Пер­вое, что сде­лала Эм­ма, ког­да они толь­ко вош­ли в квар­ти­ру, ки­нулась в ван­ную ком­на­ту и вско­ре уже смог­ла пог­ру­зить­ся, с бла­жен­ным сто­ном, в аро­мат­ную пе­ну. Ген­ри сра­зу от­пра­вил­ся в свою ком­на­ту и си­дел те­перь ус­та­вив­шись в од­ну точ­ку. Эм­ма выш­ла из ван­ной бла­го­ухая шам­пу­нем и чувс­твую се­бя пос­ве­жев­шей и да­же по­моло­дев­шей лет на де­сять.  
— Что, ма­лыш? Ску­ча­ешь?  
Ген­ри под­нял го­лову:  
— Мы же боль­ше их не уви­дим?  
— Раз­ве что Уче­ника. Это толь­ко он спо­собен пе­реме­щать­ся меж­ду ми­рами с по­рази­тель­ной лёг­костью. Бе­лос­нежка не вла­де­ет ма­ги­ей, а Ко­роле­ве дол­го бу­дет не до то­го.  
— Я мо­гу рас­ска­зать в шко­ле обо всём?  
Эм­ма по­жала пле­чами:  
— С нас не бра­ли под­писку о не­раз­гла­шении. Но те­бе ник­то не по­верит, а ес­ли ты бу­дешь нас­та­ивать, что всё рас­ска­зан­ное то­бой чис­тая прав­да — при­мут за пси­ха. Так что не сто­ит.  
Ген­ри от­пра­вил­ся чис­тить зу­бы и вско­ре в его ком­на­те по­гас свет, а Эм­ма та­ки ус­тро­илась на ди­ване пе­ред те­леви­зором, ук­рывшись пле­дом и ле­ниво жуя поп­корн.  
…………………………………………….  
Ген­ри был очень до­волен прик­лю­чени­ем по­ка они бы­ли в до­ме Уче­ника, ког­да жи­ли со Снеж­кой, но его эн­ту­зи­азм про­пал пос­ле пер­вой же про­гул­ки по го­роду в ком­па­нии Ро­лан­да с его от­цом. Все­го лишь до ба­зара и об­ратно, но Ген­ри, вер­нувшись, уже не был та­ким же жиз­не­радос­тным. Вонь, грязь, ни­щие, лю­ди с жес­то­кими и гру­быми ли­цами, гни­лые зу­бы, что ци­рюль­ник драл пря­мо на ули­це, у вхо­да в своё за­веде­ние, у сто­нуще­го тол­стя­ка, по крас­ным ще­кам ко­торо­го тек­ли слё­зы, а тол­па вок­руг зло­рад­но го­гота­ла.  
  
До­бил Ген­ри труп, ко­торый ви­сел ед­ва ли не пос­ре­ди цен­траль­ной пло­щади поч­ти в пос­ледней ста­дии раз­ло­жения. И де­ло бы­ло да­же не в тру­пе, а в том, что для ок­ру­жа­ющих это бы­ло в по­ряд­ке ве­щей — по­дума­ешь! И для от­ца с сы­ном Лок­сли то­же. Ви­сели­ца с тру­пом на ней бы­ла для всех так­же при­выч­на как для Ген­ри фо­нар­ный столб. Фо­нарей, кста­ти бы­ло ма­ло и в ос­новном ос­ве­щал­ся центр го­рода.  
  
Пос­ле ис­то­рии с тру­пом («Кил­ли­ан Джонс, из­вес­тный пи­рат по проз­ви­щу Крюк. Чёр­тов Сми, доб­рался до прок­ля­той же­лез­ки быс­трей ме­ня и те­перь его за­веде­ние на­зыва­ет­ся „У Крю­ка“, а сам крюк ви­сит над стой­кой — яб­ло­ку нег­де бы­ло упасть в пер­вый день как этот прой­до­ха это всё про­делал» — не­доволь­но вор­чал Ро­бин поз­же) Ген­ри в пер­вый раз ска­зал, что то­же хо­чет как мож­но быс­трее вер­нуть­ся в Бос­тон. По­том бы­ла нес­час­тная кля­ча, ко­торую хо­зя­ин из­бил кну­том до по­лус­мерти пря­мо на ули­це, но тут с Ген­ри ока­зал­ся со­лида­рен Лок­сли и мно­гие про­хожие — так что вла­делец по­лудох­ло­го жи­вот­но­го, злоб­но ши­пя и ог­ры­за­ясь пос­пе­шил уб­рать­ся ве­дя сво­его Ро­синан­та под уз­дцы.  
  
Ро­ланд, поч­ти каж­дый день, пря­мо с ут­ра тя­нул сво­его но­вого при­яте­ля на ули­цу и бед­ня­га Ген­ри вы­нуж­ден был соп­ро­вож­дать ма­лыша и тер­петь грязь и смрад, и пе­ресе­кать по нес­коль­ко раз на дню пло­щадь над ко­торой кру­жило и дра­лось во­роньё тер­завшее ос­танки злос­час­тно­го пи­рата. Ген­ри вздох­нул с об­легче­ни­ем, ког­да те­ло на­конец уб­ра­ли и по­хоро­нили. Ро­ланд с ка­ким-то стран­ным лю­бопытс­твом, зад­рав го­лову, раз­гля­дывал об­ры­вок пень­ко­вой ве­рёв­ки. Ген­ри за­метил не­обыч­ный блеск у под­но­жия ви­сели­цы — ма­лень­кий при­чуд­ли­вый пред­мет. Боль­ше все­го он был по­хож на са­мый обыч­ный боб, но при этом был по­луп­розрач­ным, слов­но све­тил­ся из­нутри. Ген­ри спря­тал его в кар­ман.  
— Что те­бя так за­ин­те­ресо­вало там на­вер­ху, Ро­ланд?  
Ро­ланд пе­чаль­но вздох­нул:  
— Го­ворят, что ве­рёв­ка ви­сель­ни­ка мо­жет при­нес­ти сво­ему вла­дель­цу счастье… Па­па не­дав­но ру­гал­ся, что прок­ля­тый Сми под­ма­зал ко­го-на­до и в его ка­баке опять пол­но на­роду — над стой­кой те­перь ви­сит ку­сок ве­рёв­ки с пет­лёй на ко­торой по­веси­ли Крю­ка… Вот и жди, ког­да ко­го из­вес­тно­го по­весят — мо­жет, на­конец, Чёр­ную Бо­роду вздёр­нут…  
………………………………………………….  
Эм­ма чувс­тво­вала ка­кое-то не­понят­ное бес­по­кой­ство с са­мого ут­ра и ей всё ста­ло по­нят­но сто­ило толь­ко взгля­нуть на ка­лен­дарь — пол­но­луние.  
— Ма­лыш, ка­жет­ся у нас проб­ле­мы…  
— Что та­кое, ма­ма?  
— Я на­де­ялась, что в на­шем ми­ре всё за­кон­чи­лось и я сно­ва Эм­ма Свон. Са­мая обыч­ная жи­тель­ни­ца Бос­то­на, но…  
Ген­ри вздох­нул:  
— Но что?  
— Ско­ро пол­но­луние.  
— Тог­да по­нят­но…  
  
Со­сед­ка, ко­торую Ген­ри всег­да ста­рал­ся из­бе­гать, как наз­ло по­палась им навс­тре­чу у са­мого вы­хода из подъ­ез­да:  
— А вы, как я ви­жу, со­бач­ку за­вели, ма­лыш?  
— Да.  
— Пе­редай сво­ей ма­ме, что со­бак, осо­бен­но та­ких боль­ших, сле­ду­ет вы­водить на про­гул­ку в на­мор­дни­ке и на по­вод­ке.  
— Во­об­ще то это вол­чи­ца и…  
«Со­бач­ка» усе­лась пря­мо на ас­фальт и за­дум­чи­во по­чеса­ла за ухом зад­ней ла­пой.  
— Не бес­по­кой­тесь, мисс Свен­сон. Я зав­тра заг­ля­ну в зо­ома­газин и куп­лю всё на этот слу­чай, — ска­зала вол­чи­ца и со­сед­ка зас­ты­ла с от­кры­тым ртом. — На­мор­дник, по­водок… Но во­об­ще то я не та­кая аг­рессив­ная и скан­даль­ная как ваш собс­твен­ный пё­сик. Пош­ли, Ген­ри.  
  
Со­сед­ке пот­ре­бова­лось не­малое уси­лие что­бы зах­лопнуть свою обыч­но бол­тли­вую пасть.  
  
Эм­ма бы­ла не­мало оза­даче­на — в этот час уже не дол­жно бы­ло быть так тем­но. Но сто­ило выг­ля­нуть в ок­но и за­гад­ка раз­ре­шилась.  
— Ген­ри, ты не хо­чешь мне ни­чего объ­яс­нить?  
— Я на­шёл этот боб под… в том ми­ре. Ну и ре­шил по­садить его на га­зоне воз­ле до­ма…  
— Всё с ва­ми яс­но, мо­лодой че­ловек. На­де­юсь те­бя ник­то не ви­дел за этим за­няти­ем, а то мне ещё с по­лици­ей и го­род­ски­ми служ­ба­ми объ­яс­нять­ся…  
  
— У вас та­кая круп­ная со­бака, мисс? — улыб­нулся про­давец.  
— Во­об­ще то я по­купаю это для се­бя, — Эм­ма обер­ну­лась к Ген­ри. — Ну что, сы­нок? Этот по­дой­дёт?  
Ген­ри кив­нул.  
— Впол­не.  
— Я волк-обо­ротень, — по­яс­ни­ла Эм­ма. — Ну и раз в ме­сяц сын ме­ня вы­гули­ва­ет. А по пра­вилам я обя­зана быть в на­мор­дни­ке и на по­вод­ке.  
  
— Ага, я так и по­нял, — с тру­дом вы­давил из се­бя про­давец. «Толь­ко чок­ну­той ма­маши с сын­ком этим ут­ром мне не хва­тало для пол­но­го счастья…»  
  
— Вы фильм «Волк» с Дже­ком Ни­кол­со­ном смот­ре­ли? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Ген­ри у про­дав­ца. Тот кив­нул. — Ну вот ма­ма так­же мо­жет. Она учу­яла, что я опять объ­едал­ся шо­кола­дом и мне вле­тело, — Ген­ри взды­ха­ет. — Я у нас пух­лень­кий. Бы­ла бы у ме­ня ба­буш­ка, она бы бы­ла не про­тив, но моя ба­буш­ка Бе­лос­нежка в иной ре­аль­нос­ти и она млад­ше мо­ей ма­мы, сво­ей до­чери, на один­надцать лет.  
  
— У вас тут нет при­мероч­ной? — Эм­ма за­дум­чи­во кру­тила ошей­ник в ру­ках. Про­давец мол­чал как наб­рав во­ды в рот. — Лад­но.  
  
У про­дав­ца выр­вался ка­кой-то стран­ный звук — неч­то сред­нее меж­ду воп­лем и сто­ном. Мо­лодая блон­динка ис­чезла. На её мес­те си­дела ог­ромная вол­чи­ца.  
  
— Ген­ри! — ок­ликну­ла она сы­на с яв­ны­ми нот­ка­ми не­доволь­ства в го­лосе. — Да­вай, на­день мне ошей­ник и про­верим — по­дой­дёт или нет. У вас тут нет зер­ка­ла?  
  
Про­давец мол­ча вру­чил не­боль­шое круг­лое зер­ка­ло Ген­ри.  
  
Вол­чи­ца нес­коль­ко ми­нут вер­те­лась пе­ред зер­ка­лом, по­вора­чива­ясь к не­му то ле­вым, то пра­вым бо­ком. По­том по­дош­ла к при­лав­ку и вста­ла на зад­ние ла­пы, по­ложив пе­ред­ние на при­лавок. При этом её нос и по­белев­ший нос про­дав­ца те­перь поч­ти соп­ри­каса­лись.  
— У вас есть толь­ко этот фа­сон? Эй, вы ку­да это?  
— За… за об­разца­ми…  
  
Про­давец вер­нулся че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут и ско­ро уже со­вер­шенно спо­кой­но, слов­но про­делы­вал по­доб­ное каж­дый день, об­суждал с вол­чи­цей не­дос­татки и дос­то­инс­тва каж­до­го ошей­ни­ка. Не­ожи­дан­но в зер­ка­ле воз­никло кра­сивое и стро­гое жен­ское ли­цо. Её тем­но­воло­сую го­лову вен­ча­ла ди­аде­ма. Ген­ри ра­дос­тно за­улы­бал­ся:  
— Ре­гина! Как я рад те­бя ви­деть!  
— При­вет. Я ду­маю тво­ей ма­ме боль­ше по­дошёл бы крас­ный.  
Вол­чи­ца по­мота­ла го­ловой.  
— Мне бе­лый как-то боль­ше приг­ля­нул­ся.  
Про­давец от­кашлял­ся:  
— Ес­ли мне бу­дет поз­во­лено ска­зать… Я ду­маю, что вот этот ошей­ник бо­лее прак­тичный и луч­ше смот­рится.  
  
Пос­ле не­дол­го­го спо­ра бы­ли выб­ра­ны ошей­ник и по­водок. Зер­ка­ло сно­ва ста­ло прос­то зер­ка­лом, а Эм­ма сно­ва пря­мохо­дящим дву­ногим и про­давец зо­ома­гази­на смог, с об­легче­ни­ем, вы­дох­нуть.  
— Кто бы­ла эта стро­гая да­ма? Ну, в зер­ка­ле…  
— Злая Ко­роле­ва, — по­яс­ни­ла Эм­ма. — Ре­гина Миллс.  
— А…  
  
Про­давец про­водил взгля­дом стран­ную па­роч­ку — обо­ротень с сы­ном и сно­ва вздох­нул:  
— Ну что се­год­ня за ут­речко…  
  
Ког­да звяк­нул ко­локоль­чик над дверью бед­ный тор­го­вец да­же вздрог­нул, а уви­дев во­шед­ше­го с об­легче­ни­ем улыб­нулся:  
— А это вы, мисс Свен­сон. Мо­гу вам пред­ло­жить но­вый сорт со­бачь­его кор­ма. Ду­маю, что ваш шпиц одоб­рит.  
  
Мисс Свен­сон на­цепи­ла оч­ки, дол­го и при­дир­чи­во изу­чала эти­кет­ку, а по­том вни­матель­но пос­мотре­ла на про­дав­ца:  
— Мис­тер Швепс, я не знаю сог­ла­сят­ся ли есть это мои дра­кон­чи­ки — они та­кие при­вере­ды… Возь­му на про­бу.


	11. ВЕЧЕРНИЙ ГОСТЬ

_**примерно через месяц** _

  
На пороге стоял, тяжело опираясь на трость, невысокий пожилой мужчина.  
  
— Эмма Свон?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мистер Голд. Мне рекомендовали вас как очень талантливого и успешного человека в этой области. Я хочу кое-кого найти…  
  
— Кто меня порекомендовал? Проходите, пожалуйста. Чай, кофе?  
  
Голд назвал фамилию. Эмма нахмурилась — этот человек всегда делал предложения от которых было нельзя отказаться. И помощь этой государственной структуры была часто ей нужна, а ссориться с ними… И с мистером Голдом тоже не стоило — если он вхож в ТАКИЕ кабинеты.  
  
Голд тяжело опустился в кресло и Эмма поставила перед ним чашку с горячим чаем и вазочку с печеньем. Генри уже скрылся в своей комнате и оттуда демонстративно громко загремел телевизор.  
  
— Так кого вы хотите найти, Мистер Голд?  
  
Голд сделал маленький глоток из чашки и Эмма напряглась — прямая спина, манеры… Неужели её гость ОТТУДА? Но он не врал о рекомендациях — это она видела отчётливо. Голд аккуратно поставил чашку — на губах ни крошки.  
  
— Сына. Мы плохо расстались, я хотел бы найти его и поговорить.  
  
Эмма нахмурилась:  
— Я очень неохотно берусь за такие дела, мистер Голд. Чаще всего блудный отец вспоминает о детях, когда впереди начинает маячить нищая старость и он намеревается осесть своему отпрыску или отпрыскам на шею.  
  
Голд смеётся:  
— Поверьте, мисс Свон. Нищая старость мне не грозит. Да и сыну моему ничего не угрожает — я просто хочу с ним поговорить, повидать его. Он сам от меня сбежал. И вы, кажется, начали догадываться кто я.  
  
— Румпельштильцхен, — мрачный Генри стоит на пороге, скрестив руки на груди, и неприязненно смотрит на Голда.  
  
Тот поднимается с места и изображает глубокий шутовской поклон:  
— Всегда к вашим услугам. Какой умный молодой человек! Как вас зовут, юноша?  
  
— Генри.  
  
— Отца Регины, мужа Коры, звали Генри, — говорит Голд.  
  
Эмма только морщится так, словно раскусила что-то очень кислое:  
— Так звали врача, который принимал у меня роды. Это в честь него. Так вы ОТТУДА?  
  
Голд пожимает плечами и улыбается:  
— Я не собираюсь просить вас, мисс Свон, вернуться. Понимаю, что наш мир для вас абсолютно чужд, что вы уже не нуждаетесь в родительском присмотре и опеке — тем более, что ваши родители теперь не вместе. И стараюсь держаться от всех этих семейных разборок подальше. Не моё дело. У меня самого, как видите, проблема с сыном, отсутствие взаимопонимания… Так вы поможете?  
  
Эмме остаётся только развести руками:  
— Ссориться с Тёмным я не хочу. Тот человек, от которого вы получили рекомендации, связан с очень серьёзными людьми, с которыми я тоже не хочу испортить отношения. Но этот мир огромен и я не представляю, как мы будем искать вашего сына…  
  
— Он в Нью-Йорке, — Голд говорит это сухо и спокойно. На тонких губах нет и тени улыбки. У Эммы мурашки по спине.  
  
— Отлично. Но Нью-Йорк огромный мегаполис. Его недаром называют самым не американским американским городом.  
  
Голд задумчиво улыбается:  
— Самое подходящее место, чтобы спрятаться…  
  
Эмма кивает:  
— Мне приходилось искать там людей…  
  
Голд молча протягивает Эмме листок. Адрес написан таким аккуратным, каллиграфическим почерком, что у Эммы случается острый приступ зависти.  
  
— Это улица и номер дома.  
  
— А почему вы сами?  
  
Голд поднял и, опустив, стукнул тростью в пол:  
— В этом мире я почти беспомощный калека. А у Бэйла большой опыт — он столько лет бегает от меня…  
  
— Бэйл?  
  
— Да. Бэйлфаер. И что-то мне подсказывает, что ваша помощь, мисс Свон, принесёт успех нашему предприятию. Вы верите своим предчувствиям, мисс Свон?  
  
— Да. У вас есть где остановиться, мистер Голд?  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, Эмма. Я снял номер в гостинице и сейчас отправляюсь туда.  
  
Голд отбыл, а Эмма уселась за компьютер — как обычно, внимательно изучила место действия, все улицы, подходы к дому. Все щели, пожарные лестницы, дыры в заборах. И вскоре она примерно знала куда побежит Бэйл, где свернёт, все варианты.  
Эмма никогда не отправлялась на встречу, не изучив предварительно место действия — все проулки, заброшенные дома…  
Пару раз это спасло ей жизнь. И неоднократно удавалось перехватить очередного беглеца, который был уверен, что эта блондиночка даже не подозревает о маленьком грязном проулке или дыре в заборе.  
  
— Я еду с тобой? — Генри очень серьёзно смотрит на мать.  
  
— Нет. Тебе там делать нечего. Я попрошу соседку присмотреть за тобой.  
  
Генри не уходит:  
— Мам, я буду страшно волноваться. Он же Тёмный!  
  
— Поэтому тебе лучше остаться дома.  
  
Но всё пошло не так, как Эмма запланировала — у соседки оказался жуткий насморк и она, шмыгая носом, извинялась, что не может помочь с Генри:  
— Генри очень милый мальчик, мисс Свон. И я не хочу, чтобы он заболел, заразившись от меня.  
  
Эмма пожелала соседке скорейшего выздоровления и сердито уставилась на Генри, который сиял, как серебряный доллар.  
  
— Ладно. Ты летишь с нами. Но только потому, что у нашей соседки жуткая простуда и мне тебя не с кем оставить.  
  
Так что в Нью-Йорк летят втроём. Голд напряжён и молчалив. Он не показывает вида, но Эмма чувствует как Голд волнуется.  
В аэропорту они берут такси и всю дорогу в машине царит гробовая тишина — даже водитель, заразившись общим настроением, молчит. Также молча Голд расплачивается и они отправляются к дому.  
  
Эмма забывает обо всём — о Голде, о Генри. Сейчас она гончая, ищейка, охотник. Не человек. От неё убегают — она догоняет.  
Будь парень поумней, он вышел бы из дома неторопливо, заглянул бы в почтовый ящик — вряд ли Голд, после стольких лет, узнал бы своего сына, но парень рванул с места сломя голову или у него были причины опасаться незванных гостей? Задолжал кому-то?  
  
— Хорошая собачка, хорошая собачка… — голос у парня не дрожит, но он заметно испуган — огромная зверюга повалила его на мокрый асфальт и теперь сынок Голда, нервно сглатывая, делает очередной осторожный шаг назад и упирается в стенку.  
  
— Собачка, — фыркает в ответ зверь женским голосом. — Нашёл собачку. Собаку от волка отличить не можешь, Нил? Или правильнее Бэйл, Бэйлфаер?  
  
— Откуда? — Нил бледнеет, спадает с лица. — Кто ты?  
  
— Друзей не узнаёшь, дорогуша? — волчица подходит ещё ближе и Нил прижимается к стене. — Давно не виделись…  
  
— Эмма?! — Нил сильнейшим образом ошарашен.  
  
— Ну наконец-то, — ухмыляется Свон. Она уже твёрдо стоит на своих двоих. — Пошли. Он хочет тебя видеть.  
  
— Кто? Отец?  
  
— Мистер Голд, как он представился мне. Или Румпельштильцхен. Я заключила с ним сделку…  
  
— О нет, — Нил только кривится от досады и трёт лоб.  
  
— А ещё у него есть знакомства уже в нашем мире — я не рискну ссориться с такими людьми. Тем более мне довольно часто требуется от них помощь.  
  
— Я всё могу объяснить…  
  
— Почему ты меня кинул, оставил совсем одну в мире, не навещал в тюрьме, не искал после… Но мне как-то фиолетово. Проехали. До лампочки мне твои объяснения. Не интересно. Пошли, твой отец ждёт. Невежливо оставлять старика вот так вот одного.  
  
Нил только насмешливо фыркает:  
— Старика? Да он нас всех переживёт! И ещё несколько сот лет будет навещать наши скромные могилки…  
  
Возле дома никого и Голд с Генри обнаруживаются в квартире Нила.  
  
— Ну, здравствуй, сынок.  
  
— Что тебе надо, отец?  
  
Эмма берёт Генри за руку:  
— Ну вы тут без нас как-нибудь… А мы сами — тут недалеко есть пиццерия.  
  
Нил с подозрением смотрит на Эмму и Генри:  
— Кто это?  
  
Генри решает представиться сам:  
— Генри, Генри Свон. Пошли, мама.  
  
— У тебя есть сын?!  
  
Теперь уже Голд внимательно смотрит на Нила:  
— Вы знакомы! Вы знаете друг друга. Откуда?  
  
Эмма смотрит Нилу в лицо с презрительной усмешкой:  
— Это ваш сын, мистер Голд, меня кинул. Это из-за него я угодила на одиннадцать месяцев в тюрьму. Оказалась одна в мире. Очередное предательство. Хотя вроде должна была поумнеть и никого не подпускать достаточно близко…  
  
Генри смотрит на мать:  
— Так это…  
  
Эмма кивает:  
— Ага. Твой отец. Который для меня давно умер да вот решил зачем-то воскреснуть…  
  
Немая сцена. Голд переводит взгляд с Генри на сына и обратно.  
  
— Мы все должны поговорить.  
  
— Вот и поговори с отцом. А мне надо накормить сына. Давай заключим сделку, дорогуша. Я разрешу тебе поговорить с Генри — в моём присутствии, если…  
  
— Если я поговорю с отцом.  
  
— Молодец. Схватываешь просто на лету.  
  
Эмма открывает дверь, оборачивается и пристально смотрит на Нила и Голда:  
— Когда я вернусь, — Эмма смотрит на часы, — примерно через полчаса. Я хочу узнать, что разговор между отцом и сыном состоялся или хотя бы начался. Это основное условие сделки между мной и твоим отцом, Нил.  
  
Эмма прикрывает за собой дверь:  
— Ну что, пошли?  
  
Генри, несмотря на громкое заявление, что после случившегося ему кусок в горло не полезет, накидывается на свою порцию с аппетитом оголодавшего маленького волчонка.   
Эмма, вспомнив в чьём облике она настигла бывшего сообщника и отца Генри, улыбается.  
  
Генри удивлённо косится на мать:  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего. Просто вспомнилось кое-что…  
  
— И как я должен с ним себя вести?  
  
Эмма только пожимает плечами:  
— Ты уже взрослый мальчик и сам выбирай. Он не знал о тебе все эти десять лет, но и о том, что случилось со мной, как я выживаю одна, без него, его тоже совсем не волновало. Ему не было дела до меня.  
  
Генри делает большой глоток из своего картонного стакана с колой:  
— Значит, мне нет никакого дела до него.  
  
Эмма хмурится:  
— Не делай поспешных выводов. В самом начале выслушай, что он скажет.  
  
Они возвращаются в квартиру Нила не через полчаса, а почти через час.   
Генри тянет время, а Эмма понимает, что для Голда и Нила требуется больше времени.   
Эмма с сыном заглядывают в книжный магазин и Генри надолго «зависает» в отделе комиксов.  
  
— Что ты сделала с дверью? — сердито осведомляется у Эммы Нил.  
  
— Заблокировала её. Магией. Чтобы ты не смог выкинуть отца за неё как только мы уйдём. Вы смогли поговорить, мистер Голд?  
  
Тёмный ухмыляется:  
— Да, условия сделки выполнены. Правда первые пятнадцать минут этот упрямец пытался выломать собственную дверь. Безуспешно. Вы очень сильный маг, мисс Свон.  
  
Нил смотрит на Генри:  
— А теперь МЫ можем поговорить?  
  
Эмма не успевает ответить.  
  
— Нет, папочка. Нам не о чем говорить.  
  
— Но я всё могу объяснить…  
  
— Мама тебя не сдала, ты оставил её одну, беспомощную. Нам не о чем говорить. Пошли, мама.  
  
Эмма разводит руками и оставляет на тумбочке у входа, незаметно для сына, листочек из блокнота с телефоном и адресом.


End file.
